


The Bad Moon Rising

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I basically didnt want to write about Kate, I love that girl very much but in this work she is extremely vile character, Incest, M/M, Malia detected, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Stiles hasnt coped with nogitsune, a suicide attempt, background characters death, be careful please Im seriously, dear Stalia shippers it would be disgusting for us, please forgive me for the English title but to translate this phrase is a blasphemy, post-3B, psychiatric disorders, psychologically hard text, so in my Fanon she didnt appear in the loft at the end of 3b, the text title is a reference to a cover of Creedence ClearWater Revival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что поле битвы, напитавшееся пролитой кровью, уже через год становится цветущим плодородным местом; но Стайлз - не земля, он не в силах заставить себя перешагнуть через прошлое, в нём просто что-то перегорело, как спираль в лампочке. Перегорело и с треском лопнуло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Moon Rising

_I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today._

_Mourning Ritual – Bad Moon Rising (Cover)_

**Часть 1. Шериф**

Никотиновая вонь пропитывает всю комнату, даже если курить на подоконнике, выдыхая дым в настежь распахнутое окно. Эта горечь селится в ткани жалюзи, в постельном белье и одежде, висящей в шкафу; въедается не только в тебя самого, но и во всю твою жизнь. Стайлз уже не чувствует резкого табачного запаха, от которого шериф болезненно морщится, переступая порог его спальни; Стайлзу кажется, что здесь всегда пахло именно так.  
Шериф делает вид, что не замечает пепла на подоконнике и зажигалок, валяющихся в самых неожиданных местах. Он устал бороться с тем человеком, в которого превратился его сын, поэтому он просто делает вид, что всё в порядке, чтобы не разрушить итак очень натянутые отношения между ними.  
По утрам он проходит мимо двери Стайлза, стучит в неё, объявляя, что на завтрак будут тосты, и задвигает подальше мысли о том, что накануне Пэрриш с каменным лицом доложил, что у Стайлза новый фальшивый ID, по которому он купил две бутылки виски в круглосуточном супермаркете на окраине Бикон-Хиллз. В памяти шерифа Стилински ещё слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как патрульные взяли Стайлза вместе с дилером, у которого он покупал спиды, поэтому уж лучше виски.  
По вечерам он старается не ходить мимо комнаты сына, потому что там либо тихо как в склепе, и это значит, что Стайлз опять ушёл неизвестно куда, вернётся пьяным или обдолбанным, пропахшим дымом и духами, если - Господи, береги его, он единственное, что у меня осталось, - никуда не въедет, не справившись с управлением; либо из комнаты будут доноситься столь недвусмысленные стоны и запах тех же самых дыма и духов, что лучше бы Стайлз всё-таки уехал неизвестно куда.  
Шериф молчит, ему нечего сказать своему сыну; он не знает, как ему помочь, потому что то, что выпало на долю Стайлза, могло бы сломать каждого. Он видит, что тот просто старается довести себя до бессознательного состояния, чтобы не думать о том, что произошло. А ещё шерифу кажется, что он знает далеко не всё, что случилось; хотя как будто бы смерти Эллисон и всех тех ни в чём не повинных людей в больнице Бикон-Хиллз недостаточно, чтобы съехать с катушек. “Со Стайлзом необходимо что-то делать”, - говорит себе шериф Стилински, рассматривая потолок в спальне и прислушиваясь к тишине в доме - Стайлз либо уже ушёл, либо ещё и не думал возвращаться. Он не знает - что сделать, чтобы сын перестал мучить его и самого себя. Стайлз отдалился и, строго говоря, того человека, который живёт теперь с ним под одной крышей, шериф вообще не знает. Он не знает, чего ожидать от подростка, в чьём водительском удостоверении значится “Стайлз Стилински”, потому что у него ощущение, что этот подросток - больше не его сын.

**Часть 2. Дерек**

Подловить Стайлза одного - оказывается не таким уж лёгким делом, как Дерек рассчитывал. И не то чтобы Стайлз постоянно находится в чьей-либо компании, просто в последнее время он наловчился бесследно исчезать в тот самый момент, когда Дерек почти решается к нему подойти. Слежки он, судя по всему не замечает, иначе давно бы устроил ловушку, чтобы выяснить, кто именно следует за ним по пятам; Стайлз просто хаотично перемещается по городу, не оставляя ни единой возможности себя перехватить. Однако сегодня, на пустой школьной парковке - и какого чёрта он делает в школе так поздно? - Дерек, наконец, получает шанс на разговор, а не на очередную погоню, и ему придётся собрать в кулак все силы, чтобы не проебать этот шанс; использовать все свои навыки вербального общения, чтобы не стоять молча и не сверлить Стайлза красноречивым взглядом.  
Им давно уже пора было поговорить, и сейчас, когда Дерек видит сгорбленную фигуру Стайлза на другом конце парковки, он осознаёт это особенно остро. Стайлз пока его не замечает и, если честно, Дереку кажется, что для него стало пугающе привычно не замечать ничего и никого вокруг вот уже несколько месяцев. Равнодушие и лёгкая отстранённость от действительности - вот что характеризует Стайлза Стилински сейчас лучше всего. А ещё бессонница, кошмары, головные боли и проблемы с алкоголем. Единственное исключение из правила “оставьте-меня-в-покое-я-в-норме” Стайлз делает - нет, вовсе не для отца, - для Малии, как бы странно это ни было. Дерек не знает, что между ними происходит, но запах Малии - самый сильный из всех, что есть на Стайлзе; остальные привычные запахи - шерифа, Скотта, Лидии и самого Дерека, - едва различаются за густым и терпким, удушающе тяжёлым ароматом волос Малии Тейт. Дерек понятия не имеет, с чем связана такая их близость, хотя, конечно, догадывается почему запах такой яркий. Стайлз спит с ней, никаких сомнений в этом нет; вопрос лишь в том, за каким чёртом.  
Руки у Стайлза ходят ходуном, он в очередной раз - кажется, пятый или шестой, - промахивается ключом мимо замка водительской двери и роняет его. Металл звонко стукается об асфальт, Стайлз, не стесняясь в выражениях, глухо ругается, а потом с силой пинает колесо джипа. И ещё раз, и ещё. Потом, словно опомнившись, замирает на месте, разворачивается и, прислонившись к машине, сползает на асфальт.  
\- Нужно поговорить, - выступая из тени, бросает Дерек, Стайлз вздрагивает, поднимает на него взгляд, а потом устало выдыхает:  
\- Убирайся, - и, продолжая сидеть на асфальте, тянется к ключу.  
\- Объясни мне, что происходит, - Дерек качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди. - Ты же сам понимаешь, что ты не справляешься. Тебе нужна помощь.  
\- Серьёзно, Дерек, иди к чёрту, - огрызается Стайлз и принимается нервно шарить по карманам. Сигаретная пачка, которую он выуживает на свет спустя каких-то пару мгновений, впрочем, делает его требования убираться вон пустым звуком. Стайлз совсем не хочет остаться в одиночестве, по крайней мере ещё минут пять, пока не стлеет сигарета. Наверное, пять подаренных минут времени должны радовать, но они не радуют; Дерек наблюдает, как пальцы Стайлза выбивают сигарету из пачки, и, наконец, по-настоящему осознаёт, насколько всё плохо - Стайлз, которого он знает, никогда в жизни бы не стал травить себя. Стайлза, которого он знает - больше нет, есть только тот, который сидит напротив и пахнет отчаянием, никотином, Малией и чем-то неуловимо сладким, как трупная гниль.  
\- Почему твой запах так изменился? - разбивая неловкую затянувшуюся тишину, осторожно спрашивает Дерек, и когда Стайлз продолжает молчать, глубоко затягиваясь дымом, пробует ещё раз вывести его на диалог. - От тебя пахнет чем-то сладким, Стайлз. Противным…  
\- Ну так не нюхай, если не нравится, - кривится тот и надсадно кашляет. - Заткни себе нос и проваливай на все четыре стороны. Я тебя не держу.  
Дерек не двигается с места; уйти сейчас - равносильно предательству, потому что не только он сам себе этого не простит. Стайлз тоже, что бы он ни говорил, сейчас он отчаянно нуждается в ком-то, кто ему протянет руку; его нельзя вот так просто оставить наедине с собой и запахом Малии.  
\- Держишь, - Дерек опускает руки, а потом, пересилив отвращение к дыму, садится на асфальт рядом со Стайлзом. - Когда я рядом, я постоянно чувствую твою боль, и она невыносима, Стайлз. Я не знаю, как ты с ней живёшь.  
\- Никакой боли, - качает головой Стайлз. - Мне просто заебись, Дерек!  
\- Даже когда ты с криками просыпаешься посреди ночи после пачки снотворного?  
\- Откуда ты?... - вскидывается Стайлз, и сигарета в его пальцах ломается, засыпая пеплом джинсы. - Ты что, шпионишь за мной?  
\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, - в ответ на возмущённый взгляд тихо говорит Дерек, а потом глухо добавляет. - Но с тобой всё хреновее некуда, Стайлз, и мы оба это знаем.  
\- Твоё красноречие меня пугает, - Стайлз прищуривается, а потом, задумавшись на мгновение, с сожалением убирает сигареты обратно в карман, чтобы не провоцировать Дерека лишний раз на них посягнуть. В конце концов, покупать сигареты, будучи несовершеннолетним сыном шерифа города, не так уж и легко. - Каково это - нарушать великий обет молчания Хейла, а?  
\- Прекрати, - вздыхает Дерек и закатывает глаза. - Никакого обета нет, ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь. Просто завязывай со своей истерикой и расскажи мне, во что ты влип.  
\- Ты и сам знаешь, - мрачно отзывается Стайлз, а затем, всё же не выдержав, снова тянется за сигаретами. Дерек ему не мешает, хотя очень хочется. - Нокицунэ, Дерек. Вот во что я влип.  
\- Нокицунэ больше нет, - возражает Дерек, лихорадочно размышляя, так ли это на самом деле. Господи, а если они со Скоттом что-то упустили и Стайлз по-прежнему одержим? Что если…  
Стайлз резко разворачивается к нему, оказываясь лицом к лицу, и очень медленно, как для уственно отсталого, чеканит:  
\- Нокицунэ всегда со мной, - он пристально смотрит Дереку в глаза, а потом снова опирается спиной на джип, затягивается и едва слышно добавляет. - Это как чёртова шизофрения, понимаешь? Его нет, но я слышу его голос в своих мыслях так же отчётливо, как тогда, когда он был. Он не оставляет меня в покое, даже сдохнув.  
\- Ты можешь с этим справиться, Стайлз, - и, чёрт подери, голос Дерека звучит не так уверенно, как ему бы того хотелось. - Ты ведь сильный, ты уже один раз его…  
\- Не я, - Стайлз тушит окурок о колесо. - Мы.  
\- Я могу помочь, - предлагает Дерек и нерешительно касается пальцами его запястья. - Я хочу помочь. Ты не представляешь, каково смотреть на тебя такого… разбитого.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - взгляд Стайлза останавливается на пальцах Дерека, почти невесомо поглаживающих его запястье. - Я неопасен и практически в норме.  
\- Ты не тот Стайлз, которого я бы… - Дерек закусывает губу, не в силах договорить, а потом неожиданно спрашивает. - Когда нокицунэ впервые добрался до тебя?  
\- Через несколько дней после урагана, - подумав, отзывается Стайлз и, не выдержав, уточняет. - Наверное. Я не знаю, но причём здесь это?  
Дерек продолжает касаться кончиками пальцев холодной кожи.  
\- Я хочу знать, помнишь ли ты… - после минутного молчания решается он. - Помнишь ли ты наш с тобой разговор перед моим отъездом.  
Стайлз каменеет, а потом отдёргивает свою руку от Дерека, будто обжёгся.  
\- Ха, ты хочешь сказать, помню ли я свой монолог, в котором заикаясь и путая слова, заявил тебе, что, в общем и целом, кажется, в тебя влюблён, а ты с каменной рожей, не дослушав даже до того места, где я подписываю тебе индульгенцию за Дженнифер - она ведь скорее всего, действительно, тебя приворожила, - выставил меня за дверь? - он рывком вскакивает на ноги. - О, да, Хейл, я прекрасно это помню, но спасибо тебе, что ещё раз ткнул меня носом в мой позор! Не лучший, кстати, способ наладить контакт - вспомнить о том, как выставил меня идиотом. Вы с Корой, вероятно, здорово посмеялись надо мной, когда никому ничего не сказав, свалили из этого проклятого города.  
\- Я не обсуждал тебя ни с кем, тем более с Корой, - Дерек вспылил. - А не сказал ничего про отъезд, чтобы обеспечить её безопасность. И был прав, между прочим, потому что, кажется, именно её ищут эти чокнутые испанцы, хоть они и отрицают очевидное.  
\- Мне насрать, - Стайлз возвышается над ним, и с этим надо что-то делать. Дерек тоже поднимается на ноги и делает шаг к Стайлзу, продолжающему бушевать. - Ты кинул нас всех, Дерек, когда был очень нам нужен. Ты, мать твою, как бы ты ни воспринял то, что я тогда тебе сказал, был нужен мне…  
\- Я приехал, как только понял, что с тобой что-то случилось, - ещё один шаг, и Дерек обхватывает плечи Стайлза своими ладонями. - Я планировал отвезти Кору в безопасное место и вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз, и я вовсе не сбежал, как ты думаешь.  
\- Да хоть сейчас-то уже будь честным, тебе было глубоко насрать на меня и на мои признания, - Стайлз предпринимает отчаянную попытку вырваться из его рук, и Дерек просто делает то, что должен был сделать уже давно - прижимает его к себе.  
\- Это не правда, - отчётливо говорит он в спутанные волосы на макушке, пахнущие дымом. - Если бы ты был оборотнем, ты бы знал, что я тебе не вру. Твои слова - они были и остаются очень важными, Стайлз. Просто я растерялся и хотел взять маленький тайм-аут, чтобы подумать и спрятать сестру, а потом уже не было времени на разговоры, нужно было что-то делать. И ещё…  
\- Ты не был уверен, что с тобой разговаривал я, да? - с горькой усмешкой спрашивает Стайлз и перестаёт вырываться. - Ты начал подозревать, что уже тогда это был нокицунэ, а я не я.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Дерек и обнимает его крепче. - И, Стайлз… Если это что-нибудь для тебя значит сейчас, я тоже, как ты выразился, тот-самый-лох-который-не-умеет-правильно-выбирать-в-кого-стоит-влюбляться. И тогда был таким же лохом, просто не нашёл в себе смелости сказать это вслух.  
\- Уже неважно, - быстро отвечает Стайлз, сжимая в кулаке ткань футболки Дерека, а потом выпутывается из кольца рук и наклоняется за оброненными, казалось бы, вечность назад, ключами от машины. - Просто держись от меня подальше, Хейл. Я пустой; Стайлз ушёл из моей головы и не вернулся. Я не хочу впутывать тебя ещё и в это дерьмо.  
Он, наконец, открывает джип, ловко запрыгивает в него и с грохотом захлопывает дверь, ясно давая понять, что разговор закончен. Дерек не пытается его остановить, хотя очень хочется. Он просто не знает, как можно остановить Стайлза, не применяя силы.  
\- Я уже в дерьме, - говорит он себе под нос и растворяется в темноте, когда стоп-сигналы джипа вспыхивают и скрываются за поворотом.

**Часть 3. Стайлз**

Только завернув за угол, Стайлз с шумом выдыхает. Ему всегда казалось, что не так-то просто взять и перестать дышать; что это возможно лишь в критической ситуации - в горящем помещении или под водой, - но вот он, личный полыхающий океан Стайлза; Дерек Хейл просто говорит с ним пять минут или около того, и Стайлз уже не дышит.  
Несколько месяцев назад он отдал бы всё, или почти всё, только бы услышать в ответ на своё сбивчивое я-лох-и-я-не-умею-нормально-выбирать-людей-в-которых-стоит-влюбляться то, что Дерек сказал ему сейчас. Но теперь все эти признания и чёртова бьющая по самому больному забота Дерека не имеют смысла. Стайлз сломался и ремонту не подлежит; слишком много крови на его руках, чтобы о ней можно было забыть, отмахнуться словно от пустяка и спокойно жить дальше. Говорят, что поле битвы, напитавшееся пролитой кровью, уже через год становится цветущим плодородным местом; но Стайлз - не земля, он не в силах заставить себя перешагнуть через прошлое, в нём просто что-то перегорело, как спираль в лампочке. Перегорело и с треском лопнуло. И как бы ему не хотелось прижаться к Дереку, спрятаться в его руках от всего мира и перестать заниматься саморазрушением, он не мог позволить себе эту слабость. Жизнь Дерека и так не Диснейленд, чтобы втягивать его ещё и в эту зловонную яму, наполненную отчаянием, болью и ненавистью, из которой Стайлзу не выбраться всю оставшуюся жизнь. А именно это ему и светит до конца дней, потому что от себя убежать невозможно.  
Единственный способ остановить это безумие - сдохнуть самому, но, во-первых, отец просто не переживёт ещё одной могильной плиты с фамилией Стилински - а брать ещё и этот грех на душу Стайлз просто не готов, ему и за остальные гореть в адском огне до Страшного Суда, - во-вторых же, он просто трус, который боится смерти; боится, что там, за чертой, всё будет ещё безумнее. Когда он, подгадав момент, как-то спросил у Питера, каково это - умирать, Питер лишь отмахнулся, но глаза его, полыхнувшие голубым, сказали всё: никакого упокоения, которое обещают католические священники, нет и не будет. Поэтому - не в силах жить, и не осмеливаясь умереть, - Стайлз пытается забыться используя все доступные средства. Ему не нужны спасители, ему лишь хочется, чтобы рядом был хоть кто-то, с кем ему по пути, а Дерек такого явно не заслуживает; Дерек достоин гораздо большего, чем шагать в ногу с живым трупом.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы разогнать тяжёлые мысли - всё-таки, забота Дерека затронула его гораздо больше, чем он хотел бы, - Стайлз, одной рукой придерживая руль, достаёт телефон. Номер Малии на быстром наборе, и спустя пару гудков она снимает трубку.  
\- Я уже еду, - сухо говорит ей Стайлз. - Ты достала?  
\- Эдди немного упрямился, но в конце концов решил, что его жизнь стоит несколько дороже, чем горстка таблеток, - Малия смеётся. - Скоро приедешь?  
\- Если не остановит патруль, то да, - хмыкает в ответ Стайлз. - Если ты забыла, то я тебе напомню: с недавних пор у всех копов этой дыры любимое развлечение - тормознуть сына шерифа и устроить ему личный досмотр.  
\- Тогда не болтай за рулём - меньше поводов, - судя по голосу, сегодня у Малии игривое настроение, что, в общем-то, неплохо. Значит, впереди маячит неплохая ночь. Малия тут же подтверждает его мысли. - Тейт уехал к сестре в Техас, так что можешь даже не сильно торопиться и нарушать поменьше правил. Весь дом наш.  
И она отключается. По одной этой манере - обрывать разговор без предупреждения, - можно сказать, что она Хейл без всякого ДНК-теста. Но то, что так бесило в Дереке, в Малии даже радует: Стайлза вполне устраивает, что ей на него плевать, потому что та вряд ли расстроится, когда однажды он не ответит на её звонок, оказавшись в морге. Дерек бы расстроился, поэтому Стайлз и держится от него подальше.  
Он отбрасывает телефон на пассажирское сидение и прибавляет газу, с удовлетворением отмечая, что превысил допустимую скорость миль на двадцать в час. Вождение - это одна из немногих вещей, которая теперь хоть как-то позволяет отвлечься от бесконечного калейдоскопа мыслей в голове, так что плевать он хотел на дорожные знаки.  
Подогнав машину практически к крыльцу, Стайлз выбирается из джипа и идёт к дому. Малия уже ждёт его в дверях - всё верно, джип трудно не услышать, - и едва Стайлз поднимается по ступеням, она делает шаг навстречу, скользит ладонью по его шее и жарко целует. Стайлз засовывает ключи от машины в карман и прижимает её собой к дверному косяку, зарываясь пальцами в пышные волосы. В том, что девчонка, с которой ты трахаешься, оборотень, есть свои, очень серьёзные преимущества - не нужно себя сдерживать, быть осторожным и постоянно беспокоиться о силе, с которой ты её прижимаешь, толкаешь или пялишь. Малия не сломается, её наоборот даже заводят попытки Стайлза быть грубым и жёстким. И сейчас, когда Стайлз вжимает её спиной в деревянный косяк, она лишь выгибается навстречу, а потом обнимает его за шею и обхватывает ногами за талию, крепко сжимая бёдрами.  
Они вваливаются в дом, и Малия, лихорадочно вылизывая его шею, шепчет:  
\- Наверх, быстро, - Стайлз сжимает её упругую задницу через ткань шортов, перехватывая поудобнее; Малия в ответ стонет, прикусывает мочку его уха и добавляет хрипло: - Сначала ты меня трахнешь, а потом уже всё остальное.  
\- Так сильно хочешь в себя член, что готова обменять его на колёса? - Стайлз глухо смеётся и пинком распахивает дверь в комнату Малии. Этот вопрос не имеет, вообще-то, смысла - они оба знают, что экстази, хоть и клёвая штука, но она никак не сочетается с крепким стояком, - но ему нравится подначивать Малию своими острыми шпильками на тему похотливой сучки.  
\- А ты проверь, - закусывая губу, предлагает она. Стайлз с усмешкой бросает её на кровать, быстро расправляется с болтом и молнией на шортах Малии и стягивает их одним движением до щиколоток, стреноживая. Потом обманчиво нежно проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра и, оттянув кружевные трусики, сразу тремя пальцами ныряет в горячую влажную дырку. Малия дрожит и выгибается, безуспешно пытаясь развести ноги шире, но мешают шорты. Зарычав, она рывком отводит ногу в сторону, раскрываясь навстречу ласкающим пальцам и не обращая внимания на треск ткани.  
Стайлз самодовольно ухмыляется и, продолжая ритмично двигать пальцами, тянется к своему ремню.  
\- А ты, действительно, готова умолять, только бы тебя хорошенько оттрахали, - как бы невзначай замечает он. - Это как-то связано с тем, что ты больше койот, чем девушка? Фазы луны или - прости Господи, - течки?..  
\- Если ты не заткнёшься и не займёшься делом, домой поедешь голышом, - угрожает Малия, а потом, стягивая с себя майку через голову, поясняет. - Потому что твоё шмотьё я просто разорву своими когтями!  
"Я разорву тебе горло своими зубами", - проносится у Стайлза в голове, пока он лихорадочно раздевается. Чёртов Дерек даже в такой момент снова в его голове, как будто недостаточно того, что сейчас перед Стайлзом, раздвинув ноги, лежит его кузина.  
Аккуратная небольшая грудь Малии привычно ложится в ладони, и Стайлз сжимает её, большими пальцами потирая соски, отчего Малию в очередной раз выгибает дугой над кроватью. Она шарит под подушкой, а потом, достав оттуда презерватив, зубами надрывает уголок упаковки. Стайлз забирает его из её руки и одним движением раскатывает резинку по болезненно ноющему от предвкушения члену. Потом он рывком подтаскивает Малию ближе и, крепко держа её за бёдра, въезжает в скользкую обжигающе-горячую дырку. Малия протяжно стонет и до крови прикусывает себе запястье; второй же рукой для удобства она хватается за изголовье кровати и подаётся навстречу. Стайлз чувствует, как она встречает каждый его толчок ответным движением, как сжимается вокруг его члена с противным, но отчего-то таким возбуждающим влажным хлюпанием. И Стайлз отпускает себя: он вдалбливается размашисто, с силой; прикусывает тонкую кожу на ключицах Малии и оставляет на горле алеющие засосы, исчезающие уже спустя несколько мгновений.  
Так продолжается до тех пор, пока Малия не упирается ладонью ему в живот, а потом, когда Стайлз, подчинившись, останавливается, она соскальзывает с его члена, переворачивается на живот и поднимает бёдра, приглашая закончить начатое. Стайлз снова толкается в неё, утыкает лицом в подушку и размашисто трахает, сминая растопыренными пальцами задницу. Малия дрожит и комкает наволочку, сжимается сильнее и бьётся в оргазме, продолжая принимать в себя член. Стайлз никогда не спрашивал, но кажется, она ловит особый кайф, когда кончая, ощущает что он продолжает её натягивать на себя, словно перчатку. Малия сжимается особенно сильно и Стайлза тоже накрывает оргазмом словно волной - сбивает с ног и выбрасывает из реальности. Он с трудом умудряется рухнуть не на Малию, а рядом с ней, перекатывается на спину и стягивает резинку, которая предсказуемо летит на пол. Малия, уже немного придя в себя, накрывает его член губами, потому что отлично знает - её язычок и, в особенности, её расслабленное горло умеют творить чудеса, - а только чудо может заставить член Стайлза снова стремительно затвердеть после такого секса.

**Часть 4. Малия**

Даже несмотря на табачную вонь, столь неприятную её чувствительному носу, Малия любит наблюдать за Стайлзом, когда он курит: задумчиво сжимает сигарету пальцами и тонкими струйками выдыхает сизый дым. Если раньше для него курение было баловством, то теперь оно неотъемлемая часть жизни; Стайлз хватается за пачку так часто, что она уже перестала считать количество сигарет в его сутках. Наверное, надеется, что сдохнет от рака лёгких или чего-нибудь в этом роде.  
\- Давай сюда пакет, - наконец, говорит Стайлз, тушит сигарету в пепельнице и возвращается в постель. - Солнце давно зашло, а я до сих пор без заката[1].  
Малия тянется к своим разорванным шортам, валяющимся на полу, достаёт оттуда небольшой пластиковый пакетик на зиппере и кидает им в Стайлза, попадая точно в грудь.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты перегнёшь палку, ты в курсе? - мурлычет она обманчиво-умиротворённо. - Мне не слишком хочется искать кого-то, кто так же классно делает куни.  
\- Не делай вид, что для тебя это такая уж большая проблема, - Стайлз хрипло смеётся в ответ и раскрывает упаковку; лихорадочно достаёт сразу две таблетки и тут же отправляет их в рот. - Кстати, о проблемах… Какого чёрта с тобой сегодня случилось? Я вообще не помню, чтобы ты на меня так когда-нибудь набрасывалась.  
Малии очень хочется крикнуть ему в лицо, что раньше он никогда не приносил на себе чужие запахи, особенно запах Дерека; никогда от него не несло такой откровенной влюблённостью и желанием потрахаться, но не с ней. Она просто утвердила свои права, не более. Но Малия улыбается, заставляет себя расслабиться и тянет:  
\- Соскучилась, представь себе, - а потом замечает: - Три дня, Стайлз. Обычно ты столько не выдерживаешь.  
\- Я должен был быть со Скоттом, ему нужна была моя помощь в одном деле, - Стайлз хмурится, а его слова моментально проясняют ситуацию - запахи Дерека, алкоголя и требование срочно раздобыть колёса. - Я не мог его кинуть, не после того, как из-за меня Эллисон…  
Он не договаривает и в чём-то, совершенно определённо, врёт, но Малии это и не нужно. Она всё понимает, хотя предпочла бы оставаться в счастливом неведении. Серьёзно, было бы очень неплохо держаться подальше от всего этого дерьма, а от Стайлза - в особенности, но так вышло, что Малия уже завязана на нём, пусть Стайлз пока и не в курсе. И дело даже не в том, что он был её первым, чистым нетронутым никем мальчиком, одержимым злым духом, который лишил её девственности в подвале психушки. Всё гораздо, гораздо хуже: Стайлз стал её якорем, тем самым, что держит Малию на краю обращения. Стайлз не знает и не догадывается, ему не до этого, а Малия молчит и старается следить за тем, чтобы он в своём Неверленде окончательно не ёбнулся или, того хуже, не отъехал, потому что в этом случае у неё будут серьёзные проблемы с контролем. Ненужные, в общем, проблемы.  
Упоминание Эллисон, кажется, рушит хрупкое душевное равновесие Стайлза; он поднимается с постели и одевается, немного путаясь в рукавах рубашки и мучительно долго разыскивая язычок молнии.  
-Мне нужно идти, - бросает он, забирая с подоконника свои сигареты и засовывая пакетик с таблетками в нагрудный карман.  
\- Стайлз, останься, - Малия хватает его за руку. - Куда ты в таком состоянии? Тебе нельзя за руль, слышишь?  
\- Отпусти, - обманчиво спокойно просит Стайлз, нашаривая в кармане ключи от джипа. - Я справлюсь, не впервой.  
Малия вздыхает и нехотя выпускает его руку. Она могла бы сейчас скрутить его и запереть где-нибудь в доме, но это бесполезно - так будет только хуже, она уже проверяла когда-то.  
\- Позвони мне, как доедешь.  
Стайлз кивает и выходит из комнаты. С минуту на лестнице слышны его торопливые шаги, потом хлопает входная дверь, затем дверца джипа. Малия слушает удаляющийся шум мотора, а внутри всё сжимается, будто она уже теряет контроль.  
Стайлз ей так и не звонит.

[1] - Экстази иногда называют калифорнийским закатом, здесь - игра слов.

**Часть 5. Скотт**

Скотт ещё с детства взял за правило - если мать на ночном дежурстве, нужно принести ей какой-нибудь перекус. Когда ему было тринадцать, он приходил ещё до начала комендантского часа, теперь же, в семнадцать, Скотт иногда заглядывает в больницу гораздо позже полуночи. Вот и сегодня он подходит к сестринской, когда на часах уже почти половина второго, чтобы застать там заплаканную Мелиссу.  
\- Господи, что-то случилось? - Скотт выдыхает сквозь зубы и садится на корточки перед ней, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Внутри всё замирает от ужасного предчувствия чего-то непоправимого.  
\- Стайлз, - Мелисса вытирает глаза бумажным платком, безнадёжно размазывая тушь. Она явно в шоке, раз отвечает даже не задумываясь о том, кому и что говорит. - Доктор Стерн сказал, что если бы не передозировка, которая притупила его болевые реакции, он вряд ли бы выжил в такой аварии…  
\- Стайлз попал в аварию? - словно в прострации уточняет Скотт и садится прямо на пол - ноги его не держат. Предчувствия не обманули - всё, действительно, очень плохо. - У Стайлза передозировка?  
Скотт просто не может поверить своим ушам, слова матери кажутся такими нереальными, что создаётся ощущение будто Скотт просто спит. Да, спит; и ему снится кошмар, в котором его лучший друг наркоман, чуть не погибший в автокатастрофе. Всё, что Скотту нужно - лишь проснуться, принять контрастный душ, набрать номер Стайлза и выслушать сонное бормотание о том, что он, Скотт, рехнулся, звонить в такую рань. Убедиться, что со Стайлзом всё хорошо. Когти, пропоровшие ладонь, говорят ему, что всё плохо, что Стайлз действительно чудом выжил, а его собственная мать размазывает по щекам слёзы в сестринской.  
\- Ты же прекрасно слышал, что я сказала, - словно прочитав его мысли, сухо отзывается Мелисса, а глаза её, напротив, снова становятся влажными. - Боже, Скотт, что же теперь с ним будет… Его посадят, это не шутки.  
Скотту не хочется верить в то, что он слышит, потому что - да ладно, - это же его лучший друг, Стайлз Стилински, который водит как Бог, умудряясь даже на просёлочной дороге маневрировать очень аккуратно. Его друг, который всегда резко негативно относился к наркотикам и выпивке, если только это не шерифская заначка виски, которую можно незаметно ополовинить.  
\- Мам, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - он принимается шарить по карманам в поисках телефона и разочарованно стонет, увидев, что тот полностью разряжен. - Послушай, прости, но мне придётся уйти, я должен сказать Дереку о том, что произошло. Он должен знать.  
И Скотт срывается с места, напоследок ободряюще сжав материнскую руку. Уже в нескольких кварталах от лофта Дерека он понимает, что сглупил - он мог позвонить из больницы, там ведь полно телефонов. К чёрту, теперь уже поздно; пять минут - и он будет на месте. Не возвращаться же теперь.

**Часть 6. Шериф**

Стайлза всё ещё нет дома, поэтому звонок мобильного, оставшегося в кухне, в тишине кажется оглушающе громким. В том, что шерифу города звонят на рабочий номер среди ночи, нет ничего странного, но его сердце почему-то замирает на мгновение, пропускает один удар, а потом начинает биться с сумасшедшей скоростью.  
Рингтон даже не успевает доиграть до середины, когда шериф Стилински нажимает на кнопку приёма вызова, видя на дисплее номер своего помощника.  
\- Что случилось, Пэрриш? - стараясь успокоиться, спрашивает он, щурясь от яркого кухонного света. - Что-то не так в участке?  
\- В участке всё в порядке, - поспешно отзывается Пэрриш, но голос у него странно глухой, что не предвещает ничего хорошего. - Шериф, мне неприятно вам это сообщать, но ваш сын…  
\- Что со Стайлзом? - выдыхает шериф, уже поднимаясь по лестнице, чтобы поспешно одеться. - Опять превысил скорость?  
\- Очевидно, да, - осторожно, будто подбирая слова, отвечает его помощник, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, быстро говорит. - Трудно сказать, что в большей степени послужило причиной аварии - превышение, алкоголь или наркотики. Врачи говорят, что он, скорее всего, просто отключился за рулём…  
\- Господи, он хоть жив? - ноги шерифа подкашиваются и он падает на край кровати, удачно оказавшейся рядом.  
\- Он - да, - излишне сухо информирует его Пэрриш, а потом добавляет. - В отличие от той девчонки, Хонду которой он сплющил об столб. Шериф, я не знаю, что мне делать, я обязан составить рапорт, хоть он и… Чёрт подери, это самая жуткая вещь, что я видел когда-либо, её пытаются вырезать из машины автогеном, но пока безуспешно.  
Голос Пэрриша срывается, он судорожно дышит в трубку.  
\- Я еду, диктуй адрес, - собравшись, командует шериф. Руки у него трясутся, но это работа, и ему необходимо быть там.  
\- Езжайте в больницу, я здесь разберусь, - Пэрриш, кажется, тоже начинает понемногу приходить в себя. - Я уже позвонил миссис Маккол, она вас встретит. И, шериф?  
\- Да?  
\- Возьмите такси, ещё одна авария за сегодняшнюю ночь будет лишней, - устало говорит его помощник, а потом вешает трубку.

Мелисса встречает его около реанимации и тут же набрасывает на плечи халат, а потом, окинув взглядом разом постаревшее лицо, крепко обнимает.  
\- С ним всё будет нормально, - закусив губу, говорит она, но в глазах её написано совсем другое. Она переживает так же, как и шериф, потому что Стайлз для неё давно как родной.  
\- Ничего уже не будет нормально, из-за него погибла девушка, - качает головой шериф Стилински. - Я ничего толком не знаю - не был на месте аварии, - но если верить тому, что сказал Пэрриш, его вину доказать - даже не вопрос.  
\- Джон, послушай, - Мелисса подсовывает ему стаканчик, остро пахнущий лекарствами и заставляет выпить. - Он был не в себе. Его признают невменяемым, я подключу связи.  
\- Ты думаешь, тюремная психушка лучше колонии для несовершеннолетних? - горько усмехается шериф, морщась от послевкусия успокоительного.  
\- Мы добьёмся, чтобы он оказался в Эйчен-Хаусе, - непререкаемым тоном обрывает его Мелисса. - Только не впадай в истерику, слышишь? Гни свою линию - он трудный подросток без матери, попавший в дурную компанию и отбившийся от рук. Его передозировка играет нам на руку, бесконечные штрафы и приводы в полицию - тоже.  
Голос у неё уверенный, и Бог знает, откуда ей известно обо всех правонарушениях Стайлза, но, несмотря на безвыходность ситуации, она на их стороне.  
\- Это всё моя вина, - шериф закрывает лицо рукой. - Я ведь видел, что с ним что-то происходит и не вмешался. Мне давно нужно было отправить его лечиться, а я боялся сделать ещё хуже. А теперь… Теперь хуже уже некуда, Мелисса.  
\- Он, по крайней мере, жив - это главное, - Мелисса сжимает его ладонь и подталкивает к палате. - Иди к нему, ты ему сейчас очень нужен, Джон. Ему промыли желудок, провели интоксикацию и он ужасно напуган, хоть и скрывает это. Покажи ему, что ты на его стороне. Что мы все на его стороне.  
Шериф кивает и осторожно приоткрывает дверь в палату, страшась того, что там увидит. Стайлз лежит, опутанный трубками, бледный и измученный; глаза его пустые, но при виде отца он слабо улыбается, и эта улыбка - самое ужасное, с чем пришлось в своей жизни столкнуться шерифу Стилински - она безумная. Кажется, доказать невменяемость сына будет не так уж трудно, нужно лишь попросить его улыбнуться - и ему сразу же выделят палату в сумасшедшем доме, без дальнейшего расследования.

**Часть 7. Дерек**

Дерек слышит пыхтение Скотта, несущегося по лестнице, задолго до того, как он стучится в дверь лофта, поэтому успевает натянуть кожанку и взять ключи от машины. Если уж Скотт решил почтить его личным визитом, а не ограничиться звонком, то дело серьёзное, поэтому он открывает дверь заранее.  
\- Какая хрень на этот раз? - Дерек мрачно опирается на дверной проём, всё ещё надеясь, что ошибся, и Скотт пришёл, скажем, обсудить сто и один способ, как справиться с тем, что тебя бросила бета.  
\- Стайлз в больнице, - Скотт выдыхает и опирается на колени, тяжело дыша. Ощущение, будто его астма снова вернулась, но этого просто не может быть, так что Дерек списывает это на психологическое состояние. - У меня разрядился телефон, пришлось пробежаться.  
\- И с чего ты взял, что меня это сильно обеспокоит? - скрестив руки на груди, интересуется Дерек, уже понимая, что дал слабину, и Скотт услышал, как стучит его сердце.  
\- Ой, да брось, а то я не знаю, что ты как чёртов сталкер таскался за ним по пятам с тех самых пор, как… - Скотт не договаривает, но они оба знают, о чём речь. С тех самых пор, как погибла Эллисон; с тех пор, как нокицунэ рассыпался в труху; с тех, когда Стайлз стремительно стал съезжать с катушек и послал его самого, Скотта, шерифа и Лидию к чёрту. Нетрудно, в общем, догадаться, с каких именно пор Дерек стал приглядывать за Стайлзом.  
\- Ладно, я понял, не я один за кем-то следил, ты тоже времени даром не терял, - кивает Дерек, а потом выходит из лофта и задвигает за собой дверь. - Что с ним случилось?  
\- Мама сказала, что он попал в серьёзную аварию, - Скотт, закусив губу, выпрямляется. - Точнее, он стал виновником этой аварии. Дерек, мама ничего не сказала о том, как он, я боюсь, что мне придётся его укусить, если его жизнь в опасности, но я не знаю, как это сделать. Мне нужен ты.  
\- Ну да, я крупный специалист в этой области, - стараясь успокоить сердцебиение, Дерек поворачивает ключ в замке и направляется к лестнице. - Хочешь очередную каниму?  
\- Знаешь, я согласен и на каниму, если Стайлз будет жив, - просто отвечает Скотт, а потом с сомнением добавляет. - Каниме ведь просто нужен друг, верно? Мы сможем иметь с этим дело. Я уже потерял… Я потерял Эллисон, не хочу потерять и его.  
\- Ерунды не говори, с ним всё будет хорошо, - Дерек заводит тойоту и выруливает с подземной парковки. - Вот только, Скотт, как мы могли это допустить?  
\- Ты-то здесь причём? Он ведь мой друг, и он член моей стаи, - Скотт смотрит на него с изумлением, будто ненадолго даже забывая, кого именно они обсуждают.  
\- Всё так, - кивает Дерек, а потом едва слышно добавляет. - Да только не тебе он сказал, что влюблён в тебя, не ты от этих слов отмахнулся на время и, чтобы подумать, свалил в Мексику с Корой. Я виноват гораздо больше тебя. Мне нужно было вернуться раньше, раньше поговорить с ним, сказать, что я тоже… Чёрт, я мог его потерять только потому, что испугался ответственности за то, чтобы быть с кем-то в отношениях.  
Скотт поражённо молчит и смотрит на дорогу; он, наверное, столько слов разом от Дерека никогда не слышал и услышать не надеялся. Тем более таких, в которых Дерек прямым текстом признаётся, что совсем был бы не против встречаться с его лучшим другом.  
\- Дерек, я понимаю, ситуация к шуткам не располагает, но ты точно надо мной не прикалываешься? - уточняет Скотт наконец. - Потому что всё это настолько странно звучит, что… А хотя, знаешь, я ни черта не хочу знать про то, как ты дрочишь на моего лучшего друга.  
\- Первое мудрое решение за всю ночь, - Дерек кивает и осторожно паркуется в нескольких метрах от входа в больницу, занимая первое же место, которое не предназначено для транспортных средств инвалидов.  
В реанимационном отделении практически пусто, всего лишь несколько человек на весь коридор, поэтому Дерек сразу же находит взглядом шерифа Стилински. Тот сидит, уткнувшись лицом в собственные ладони, и нервно отстукивает ботинком какой-то рваный ритм.  
\- Шериф, - тихо зовёт его Дерек, чтобы не напугать своим внезапным появлением, и когда тот поднимает голову, кивает в знак приветствия.  
\- Зря ты приехал, - убито говорит шериф, сейчас он выглядит глубоким стариком. - Зря вы оба приехали, вам тут нечего делать. Его допрашивает Пэрриш, и я не знаю, сколько ещё это продлится.  
\- Тогда я принесу кофе, - безапелляционно заявляет Скотт, а потом бормочет: - У мамы наверняка есть нормальный, а не те помои, что заливают в кофейные автоматы.  
Когда Скотт уходит, Дерек садится на соседний с шерифом стул и спрашивает:  
\- Что всё-таки произошло, мистер Стилински?  
И шерифа словно прорывает:  
\- В его крови нашли алкоголь и превышенную в два раза дозу MDMA[2]; как сказали Пэрришу врачи реанимации, выехавшей на место аварии, Стайлз, вероятно, просто отключился за рулём, - он закусывает губу и продолжает. - Его джип врезался в хондовский хэтчбэк; девушка, сидевшая за рулём, скончалась на месте. Сам Стайлз не умер от болевого шока только из-за концентрации наркотика в крови. Его сумели довезти до больницы и прооперировать.  
Каждое новое слово ждёт наотмашь, заставляет сердце сжиматься и срываться в стаккато. Дерек думает, что он не чувствовал столько эмоций разом с самого пожара; уже много лет у него не возникало желания заткнуть уши и не слышать того, что ему говорят, и вот оно снова - это чувство абсолютной беспомощности перед уже случившимся и разрывающая изнутри вина. Если бы он только мог повернуть время вспять... Но он не может.  
\- Как он сейчас? - наконец спрашивает Дерек, не веря, что всё это, действительно происходит. Что Стайлз Стилински, самый безобидный и мягкий человек, из всех, кого он когда-либо знал, виновен в гибели человека. Его солнечный и придурковатый Стайлз пустил свою жизнь под откос, за один вечер став убийцей.  
\- Угрозы для жизни уже нет - осколок лобового стекла не задел артерию, но Стайлзу светит серьёзный срок, причём не только за непреднамеренное убийство, но и за волшебный пакетик с таблетками, оказавшийся в кармане.  
Шериф замолкает и бессильно бьёт кулаком себя по колену.  
\- Я должен был его остановить! Хотя бы ключи от машины отобрать, но я так боялся, что он соберёт свои вещи и уедет куда-нибудь подальше, что не решался ему перечить, - он глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Выход есть? - Дерек деловито обдумывает всё услышанное. - Мы можем это как-то замять? Дать взятку Пэрришу?  
\- Ты издеваешься? - шериф даже смеётся от неожиданности. - Полиция штата утром будет здесь, спасибо агенту Макколу. А Пэрриш… Знаешь, он мне на значке поклялся, что если есть хоть малейшая надежда прикрыть моего непутёвого сына, пользуясь служебным положением, он готов засунуть себе в задницу рапорт об аварии. Но это не поможет; Натали Крейг была несовершеннолетней, дело вне юрисдикции полиции Бикон-Хиллз, а я отстранён от расследования, так как у меня личные мотивы. Я за бортом, Дерек.  
\- Но хоть какие-то лазейки у нас есть? - у Дерека внутри всё сжимается с каждым сказанным шерифом словом.  
\- Единственная наша надежда - доказать, что Стайлз не в себе, в этом случае всё обойдётся сумасшедшим домом, - губы шерифа сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он безжалостно добавляет: - Лет на десять или около того.  
Дерек пару минут молчит, обдумывая информацию, а потом предлагает:  
\- Может, мне его похитить и уехать из Бикон-Хиллз? Я не думаю, что его долго будут искать…  
\- Если у нас не выйдет добиться Эйчен-Хауса, ты это сделаешь, - кивает шериф. - И тогда мы больше не увидимся, скорее всего. Потому что я не знаю, где вам придётся залечь, если Раф возьмёт дело под свой контроль, а судя по всему, именно так и будет. Я думал, мы решили наши с ним проблемы, но оказалось, что он просто выжидал момент, ублюдок!  
\- И вы вот так просто доверите мне жизнь Стайлза? - поражённо интересуется Дерек, прикидывая, обрадуется ли Кора таким гостям - брату на пару с сумасшедшим беглым преступником.  
\- Стайлз не раз уже тебе её доверял, ещё до всей этой истории с нокицунэ, а мой сын умеет выбирать верных людей, - шериф усилием воли заставляет себя улыбнуться и, подмигнув, добавляет. - К тому же, Хейл, я не слепой, и не первый день живу на этом свете.  
\- Мы со Стайлзом не… - начинает было Дерек, но шериф отмахивается от него.  
\- Это только пока.  
\- Пожалуй, вы правы, - Дерек кивает, а потом, заметив приближающегося по коридору Скотта с двумя стаканчиками, быстро говорит. - Но вообще, как бы всё ни сложилось, мы справимся с этим вместе. Я буду рядом с ним.  
Шериф благодарно кивает, и Скотт, не услышавший о чём они разговаривали, принимает благодарность на свой счёт - ещё бы, он ведь добыл приличный кофе, что в больнице не так-то уж и легко. Его, безусловно, есть за что благодарить.

[2] - Метиле́ндио́ксиме́тамфетами́н - химико-техническое название экстази

**Часть 8. Стайлз**

Разговор с Пэрришем - это опыт, который Стайлзу бы никогда не хотелось повторять. Нет, помощник шерифа Бикон-Хиллз - отличный парень, и Стайлз с удовольствием перебросился бы с ним парой слов про “Звёздные войны” в приёмной полицейского участка, но ещё хоть раз оказаться на месте допрашиваемого преступника ему бы не хотелось. Пэрришу, к слову сказать, роль злого копа тоже не пришлась по душе; он старался быть как можно мягче, но упаковка колёс и труп мисс Крейг вынуждали его включить диктофон и задавать крайне неприятные вопросы. Спасибо хоть, что в наручники не заковал.  
Когда Пэрриш выходит из палаты, Стайлз откидывается на подушку и глубоко вздыхает, тут же надсадно закашливаясь. Даже несмотря на болеутоляющие, шов на горле дико ноет под повязкой. Ирония судьбы - он мог бы остаться без головы или истечь кровью, если бы осколок лобового ушёл глубже в шею, но Стайлз жив и вынужден будет столкнуться с последствиями того, что натворил. Ужасно хочется курить, но сигареты остались в кармане джинсов, и не то чтобы ему кто-то позволил бы здесь дымить.  
Отец, наверное, в бешенстве. Или убит горем. Стайлз даже не знает, чего бы ему хотелось больше; наверное, злость всё-таки предпочтительнее, потому что видеть в глазах отца разочарование и упрёк - самое последнее, что Стайлзу хочется. Скорее всего, после его выходки тот лишится работы или, как минимум, будет отстранён, потому что человек, сын которого наркоман и убийца, просто не может быть шерифом города.  
Стайлзу, по большому счёту, плевать, что будет с ним самим - да и пусть бы он вообще сдох вместо этой девчонки! - но отец…  
Отец даже в такой ситуации - абсолютно безумной, - перед приходом Пэрриша жёстко потребовал, чтобы Стайлз не отвечал ни на один вопрос внятно. Отец заставил его пообещать, что Стайлз не скажет ничего, что можно использовать против него в суде. Даже в этом аду папа был на его стороне, хотя должен был бы рвать и метать.  
Стайлз ждёт, что теперь, когда Пэрриш ушёл, отец снова зайдёт в палату, но тот не появляется. Вместо него дверь робко приоткрывает Скотт, а за ним стремительно входит хмурый - даже больше, чем обычно, - Дерек. Глядя на его лицо, Стайлз думает, что разговор на парковке ему примерещился, Дерек ведёт себя так, будто никогда его не обнимал и не предлагал своей помощи.  
\- Как ты? - неловко примостившись на стуле, спрашивает Скотт. Дерек же усаживается на край его кровати, потому что больше стульев в палате нет.  
\- К сожалению, жив, - Стайлз усмехается, а потом, натянуто улыбаясь, добавляет. - Всё хорошо. Всё просто отлично, Скотт.  
Скотт мрачнеет и кривится словно от зубной боли.  
\- Я… Я рад, - отзывается он, а потом поднимается с места и, кивнув Дереку, выходит. Это так непохоже на Скотта, что Стайлз вопросительно смотрит на Дерека, ожидая хоть каких-нибудь объяснений.  
\- Он просто переволновался за тебя, - отвечает на безмолвный вопрос тот, а потом срывается. - Стайлз, какого хрена?  
\- Какого хрена что? - улыбка Стайлза становится ещё шире. - Всё нормально, все эти трубки лишь на всякий случай. Врачи не были уверены, что я смогу дышать самостоятельно после операции, но всё обошлось.  
\- Ты мог погибнуть, - не слушая его, продолжает Дерек. - Зачем ты это сделал с собой?  
\- А почему бы и нет? - Стайлз внимательно смотрит на него и видит неестественную для Дерека бледность. Тот уже было открывает рот, чтобы задать ещё один бессмысленный вопрос, но Стайлз жестом его обрывает. - Если ты о том, что я попал в аварию, то поверь, я этого не планировал. Кажется, мне просто подсунули какое-то дерьмо вместо ешек. После них обычно так не мажет[3], я рассчитывал на совсем другой эффект.  
Дерек закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, а затем осторожно сжимает руку Стайлза в своей ладони. Ровное тепло, идущее от его кожи, немного успокаивает, насколько это вообще возможно в такой ситуации. Стайлз горько усмехается.  
\- Да это и неважно теперь, - говорит он, поглаживая пальцы Дерека. - У меня нашли наркоту и я угробил шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку. Меня посадят и всем будет насрать, что Эдди торгует палёными колёсами.  
\- Тебя не посадят, - твёрдо говорит Дерек, открывая глаза и сверкая голубой радужкой. - Мы вытащим тебя из этого дерьма, Стайлз. Если надо будет, я тебя увезу отсюда так далеко, где тебя никто не найдёт, слышишь? Мы справимся с этим, всё будет хорошо.  
\- Всё и раньше-то было хуёво, а теперь, действительно, дальше уже некуда, - вздыхает в ответ Стайлз.  
\- Раньше ты был один, теперь я рядом и никуда не уйду, - Дерек крепче сжимает его руку, почти до боли. - Я тебя не оставлю.  
\- Спасибо, - Стайлз кивает и закрывает глаза. Под веками взрываются цветные всполохи, перекрывая друг друга и пульсируя. Горло сжимает спазмом, но Стайлз уверен - это не из-за хирургических ниток. - Прости, что послал тебя к чёрту тогда. Я был неправ.  
Дерек не отвечает, но его вторая ладонь ложится Стайлзу на шею, и боль немного отступает, постепенно покидая его тело.

[3] - Если в таблетках больше МДМА, то подопытного «мажет». Если же больше спидов, то «штырит».

  
****Часть 9. Малия

Узнать об аварии из утренних газет оказывается крайне неприятно. Малия подозревала, конечно, что со Стайлзом что-то стряслось - отсутствие звонка и резкая боль под рёбрами явно говорили о том, что тот куда-то влип, но такого она и предположить не могла.  
Фотографии с места аварии на первой полосе шокируют: сплющенная в лепёшку, порезанная автогеном красная хонда - зрелище не для слабонервных, равно как и покорёженный, намертво сцепленный с нею, голубой джип. Тачка, пережившая с десяток сверхъестественно дерьмовых заварушек, теперь не подлежит ремонту, определённо, и место ей на свалке. Стайлз, наверное, расстроен, если у него есть хоть минутка свободного времени между допросами, чтобы предаться светлой ностальгической грусти по этой ржавой развалине.  
Натали Крейг радостно улыбается Малии с фотоснимка из некролога. Наверное, она счастлива, что её убийца уже взят под стражу в городской больнице Бикон-Хиллз и ожидает, когда полиция штата возьмётся за расследование обстоятельств аварии. Малия в ярости разрывает газету когтями и комкает её до тех пор, пока та не превращается в аккуратный бумажный шарик.  
Надо было всё-таки вчера не пускать Стайлза за руль, настоять на своём, связать и запереть, в конце концов. Она ведь могла, просто решила позволить Стайлзу в очередной раз потешиться иллюзией собственного главенства в их отношениях. Хотя, какие уж тут отношения? Они даже не друзья, у них нет никаких особых чувств друг к другу; просто Стайлзу нравится её трахать, а Малии нужен её якорь - Стайлз Стилински - чтобы снова не обрасти шерстью лет на восемь. Всё честно.  
К тому же, Стайлз так трогательно влюблён в её дорогого кузена, что это даже не смешно. В этой отчаянной влюблённости столько нерастраченной сладкой горечи, что ей можно насытиться на сто лет вперёд, лишь поцеловав Стайлза. Не так, как обычно - нежно и очень по-женски мягко, - но выпустив своего зверя. Не брать то, что пытается отдать Стайлз, а самой дать ему то, чего он хочет. Подчинить, подмять под себя и практически выебать его рот своим языком. Как бы уверенно Стайлз не натягивал её, грубо вжимая в кровать лицом, в глубине души он хотел вовсе не этого. Определённо, нет.  
Иначе, обдолбавшись до невменяемости, не умолял бы трахнуть его пальцами; не стонал бы так сладко, шире разводя бёдра и подаваясь навстречу ритмичным движениям; не сжимался бы так судорожно на трёх пальцах, кончая с именем Дерека на губах. И какой бы использованной Малия себя не чувствовала, лёжа рядом с уснувшим Стайлзом, она не могла не признать - это было горячо. Стайлз был создан для того, чтобы быть оттраханным, а не наоборот. Наутро, впрочем, Стайлз лишь жаловался на гул в голове и ничего не помнил, а жаль. Идея как-нибудь растянуть его тугую дырку, например, пробкой или вибратором, очень заводила.  
Короче, Стайлз был идеальным любовником - он не требовал от Малии эмоций, ему просто не нужна была её любовь, а она и не смогла бы её дать, потому что чувства для койотов - пустой звук. Но Малия не уберегла своего человека, не досмотрела за ним, не остановила вовремя. Сама виновата во всём.  
Кофе в чашке давно остыл и кажется противно-кислым; Малия морщится и выливает его в раковину.  
Её внимание привлекает шум приближающейся к дому машины - ровный гул мотора кажется знакомым, но понять кто это, пока невозможно - запах незванного гостя ускользает от неё, как мыло от мокрых ладоней. И лишь когда во двор въезжает тёмная тойота, до Малии доходит, кто решил к ней заглянуть; и вряд ли Дерек просто по ней соскучился, что значит - разговор будет не из приятных. Малии ничего не остаётся, кроме как выйти навстречу - вряд ли Тейт обрадуется, застав по возвращении из Техаса руины вместо дома.  
\- Какого чёрта ты вчера не отобрала у него ключи от джипа? - выбираясь из машины, обманчиво спокойным голосом спрашивает Дерек. Но Малия не обманывается его тоном - она смотрит на полыхающие голубым огнём глаза и готовится защищаться в случае чего.  
\- Причём тут я? - она пожимает плечами и прикрывает дверь за своей спиной.  
\- Я даю тебе минуту, чтобы придумать другой ответ, - Дерек хмурится и выпускает когти. - Если твой альфа идиот, то я - нет. На Стайлзе твой запах, он был у тебя прямо перед аварией.  
\- Это преступление? - Малия усилием воли заставляет себя улыбнуться. - Злишься, что он трахается с кем-то другим?  
Лицо Дерека темнеет от гнева, потому что удар, видимо, не в бровь, а в глаз. Не случайно ведь Стайлз вчера фонил таким острым отчаянием и похотью, а ещё Хейлом, что Малии захотелось наброситься на него прямо с порога - вчера они с Дереком виделись, разговаривали и даже касались друг друга. Невозможно не заметить чужих прикосновений на своём человеке, если знать, куда смотреть.  
\- Мне плевать, с кем он трахается, пока он жив, - жёстко чеканит Дерек, но голос его на слове “плевать” предательски дрожит. - Но вчера он чуть не погиб, и виновата в этом ты. Ты виновата в том, что он довёл себя до такого состояния; вместо того, чтобы помочь ему справиться с бардаком в голове, ты лишь подстёгивала его. Ты была рядом, но радостно позволила Стайлзу свихнуться окончательно, лишь бы он оставался с тобой.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не так, - Малия качает головой. - Я старалась его остановить, но со Стилински бесполезно спорить, он всё равно всё сделает по-своему! Он же иногда просто невыносимый говнюк, а после нокицунэ всё стало ещё хуже…  
\- Тогда радуйся, отныне ты избавлена от тяжкого бремени терпеть говнюка, - Дерек смотрит на неё со смесью отвращения и жалости. - Стайлз больше не твоя забота.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
Весь этот разговор с самого начала был страннее некуда, но теперь Малия вообще теряет всякую надежду понять, что происходит.  
\- Ты больше ни на шаг к нему не подойдёшь, - припечатывает Дерек и, видя, что Малия хочет возразить, добавляет. - Стайлз так никому и не сказал, откуда он ехал, но мы-то с тобой знаем. Пока ты будешь держаться подальше от Стайлза, я не расскажу Скотту, кто пустил Стайлза за руль в таком состоянии и кто виноват в том, что случилось.  
\- Ты не посмеешь меня шантажировать, мудак! - Малия от злости, сама того не заметив, переходит в бета-релиз и практически рычит.  
\- Ещё как посмею, - Дерек же, напротив, убирает когти и глаза его становятся нормального зелёного цвета. Он открывает дверцу машины и на прощание добавляет. - Тебе очень нужна стая, чтобы не одичать снова, а Скотт не простит тебя, если узнает. Подумай об этом.  
Глядя вслед отъезжающей тойоте, Малия может только бессильно впиваться когтями в собственные ладони. Чёртов Хейл прав - ей нужна стая, а если он всё расскажет Скотту - Малия снова станет омегой. Выбор между якорем и стаей - не тот выбор, с которым Малия хотела бы столкнуться в своей жизни.

**Часть 10. Скотт**

Скотт откидывает телефон на соседнюю подушку и потерянно закрывает лицо руками. Стайлз уже почти сутки в больнице и мама сказала, что его состояние стабильное - шрам, конечно, на шее останется, но всё не так страшно, как показалось Скотту накануне, когда он увидел туго перебинтованное горло бледного как мел друга.  
Он не может заставить себя собраться и поехать в больницу, хотя знает, что именно так и следует сделать. Скотт не может видеть Стайлза Стилински таким слабым и сломленным, он просто не готов жить в этой новой реальности, где его лучшему другу светит колония или сумасшедший дом. Причём, как сейчас понимает Скотт, психушка, в общем-то, давно плакала по Стайлзу, учитывая то состояние, в котором он попал в аварию. Он, чёрт возьми, должен был понять, что Стайлз не справляется с тем, что убил кучу народу, будучи одержимым, но у Скотта просто не было сил, чтобы разбираться ещё и с этим дерьмом. Его личный Апокалипсис - умирающая с улыбкой на губах Эллисон, - до сих пор, даже спустя почти полгода стоит перед глазами, будто это случилось только вчера. Её сияющие глаза, её тёмная кровь, толчками вытекающая из страшной раны, её ярко-красные ногти на пальцах, прижимающихся к животу и срывающийся тихий шёпот. “Всё хорошо, всё просто отлично”, - говорила она ему, умирая. Его первая и единственная настоящая любовь, девушка, которая была для него всем, перестала дышать и мир выцвел. Мир стёк в канализацию вместе с розовой водой, когда Скотт яростно смывал кровь Эллисон со своих рук. Мир просто перестал существовать без неё.  
Все люди рано или поздно кого-то теряют, Скотт потерял Эллисон в семнадцать и он просто не знал, как с этим справляться. Первые дни ему даже казалось, что солнце теперь светит как-то по-другому, когда Эллисон больше нет. Через полгода острая боль притупилась, стала привычной, как протез для калеки, но то, как Стайлз вчера, сам того не зная, повторил последние слова Эллисон, вызвало рецидив. В груди снова ныло точно так же, как в день, когда он остался один.  
Он не может потерять ещё и Стайлза, Скотт просто этого не переживёт. Подумать только, упиваясь собственным горем, он проморгал, что Стайлз совсем свихнулся. Ценой такого равнодушия чуть не стали ещё одни похороны, ещё один красивый гроб и горсть земли на полированную крышку.  
Скотт рывком вскакивает с кровати, засовывает телефон в карман и стремительно выходит из комнаты. Он нужен своему другу, так какого чёрта он в очередной раз распускает сопли и страдает, жалея себя? Эллисон уже не вернуть, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но Стайлз всё ещё с ним, Стайлзу нужно знать, что он не один, а он как последний трус сбежал вчера и ни разу не появился в больнице сегодня. Как будто ему плевать, чёрт возьми.  
Уже выводя мотоцикл из гаража, Скотт радуется, что мама всё ещё в больнице - вряд ли она выгонит его из палаты Стайлза. Мама даже в такой откровенно стрёмной ситуации на их стороне, впрочем, как и всегда.

**Часть 11. Шериф**

На кухне Макколов, пожалуй, ещё ни разу не собиралось столько народу разом. Шериф оглядел встревоженную Мелиссу, нервно выстукивающего какой-то ритм по столу Скотта, примостившегося на табурете Пэрриша, как всегда спокойного Алана и остановил свой взгляд на хмуром Дереке.  
\- Со Стайлзом осталась Лидия, я вернусь в больницу, как только мы здесь закончим, - зная, что хотел сказать этим взглядом шериф, тут же реагирует тот. - Я так понимаю, всё получилось?  
\- Более чем, - успокоенно отвечает ему шериф Стилински. - Однако за эту неделю я столько раз нарушил законы штата, что теперь подумываю сдать значок шерифа и уволиться по собственному желанию. Завтра мы перевозим Стайлза в Эйчен-Хаус.  
\- Слава Богу, - выдыхает Мелисса, и все остальные разом расслабляются. - Как тебе это удалось?  
Шериф выразительно смотрит на Дитона и начинает:  
\- Сестра Алана, Марин, психиатр…  
\- Наш школьный психолог? - не выдерживает Скотт. Он с детства не умел терпеть, с годами ничего не поменялась. И хотя на лице его сейчас виноватое выражение, шериф прекрасно знает, что ему вовсе не стыдно.  
\- Никто не виноват, что единственная более или менее подходящая вакансия в Бикон-Хиллз была свободна лишь в школе, - с каменным лицом комментирует Дитон. - Продолжай, Джон.  
\- Марин задним числом выписала Стайлзу рецепты на MDMA, - кивнув ему в знак благодарности, говорит шериф. - Этот препарат, хоть и достаточно редко, но применяют в психиатрии для лечения пост-травматических синдромов и расстройств, а так же для выведения из длительной депрессии и борьбы с паническими атаками. В общем, медицинская карта Стайлза позволяет обосновать уместность назначения MDMA. Как вы все помните, мой сын уже однажды добровольно госпитализировался в Эйчен-Хаус, и наблюдала его…  
\- Мисс Морелл! - снова встревает Скотт.  
\- Господи, Скотт, я сейчас схожу за скотчем, если ты не замолчишь! - разводит руками Мелисса.  
\- А скотч бы не помешал, я чувствую, что мне надо выпить, - Пэрриш бормочет тихо, но в наступившей тишине его слышат все, после чего Мелисса понятливо принимается рыскать в шкафчике в поисках бутылки виски и стаканов.  
\- То есть, вы с мисс Морелл сфабриковали доказательства того, что Стайлз принимал наркотики по назначению психиатра? - уточняет Дерек, а потом добавляет. - Но это же противозаконно!  
\- Противозаконно - подделывать медицинские документы, - вздыхает Пэрриш. - А вот пичкать сумасшедших гормонально нестабильных подростков с наследственной болезнью мозга и депрессией из-за нетрадиционной ориентации - вполне. Верно, шериф?  
И как только Джон кивает, все смотрят на него с немым вопросом.  
\- Господи, причём тут ориентация? - наконец выражает общее мнение Скотт.  
\- Ну, Марин же не могла написать в карте Стайлза, что тот в депрессии из-за японского древнего духа, - смутился шериф. - Эти записи могли поднять, поэтому было необходимо учесть абсолютно всё. Кстати, их и подняли, когда проверяли достоверность показаний Марин.  
\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что вы и меня туда приплели? - сухо уточняет Дерек, приподняв брови. По его лицу не особо понятно, как он к этому относится, поэтому шериф поспешно возражает.  
\- Да нет, в карте Стайлза написано, что он страдал безответной любовью к подчинённому своего отца, - он выразительно косится на Пэрриша.  
\- Ну да, а я сурово его отвергал, опасаясь законов штата в общем и отцовского гнева своего шефа в частности, - подхватывает тот с неподобающе весёлым для повода встречи лицом. Наверное, виски уже в голову ударил.  
\- Молитесь, чтобы эта история никогда не выплыла наружу при Стайлзе, мистер Стилински, - со скорбным лицом советует Скотт. - Иначе он обратится в суд за эмансипацией.  
Смеются все как-то не особо уверенно, но хотя бы что-то. Наверное, это и есть облегчение - когда впервые за неделю на лицах расцветают слабые улыбки.  
\- Таким образом, мы представили все доказательства, что передозировка Стайлза была несчастным случаем, - подводит итог шериф. - Пришлось, правда, подделать ещё и результаты анализа крови - наличие алкоголя в крови рушило нашу стройную теорию, - но, как я уже сказал, я и так нарушил кучу законов. Одним больше, одним меньше - какая, к чёрту, разница…  
\- Шериф, мне кажется, вы вошли во вкус, - ухмыляется Пэрриш, выражая общее мнение. Тот лишь по-отечески хлопает своего помощника по спине и вымученно улыбается.  
\- Если я стану мошенником и уйду из полиции, моё место займёшь ты. А ты меня вовек не поймаешь, Пэрриш, и твоей карьере придёт бесславный конец, так что не провоцируй, - шутит шериф, а потом серьёзно добавляет. - На этом у меня всё.  
\- Не совсем. Марин спрашивала меня, во сколько ты привезёшь Стайлза, - вспоминает Дитон. - Она будет там, чтобы вас встретить.  
\- Около десяти утра, как только мне дадут разрешение на сопровождение, - вздыхает шериф, разом мрачнея. - Расследование официально ещё не завершено, поэтому я не имею право просто так взять и отвезти своего сына туда, где ему помогут.  
\- Хорошо, я ей передам, - Дитон кивает и поднимается с места. - Раз мы закончили, вынужден откланяться, мне нужно в клинику. Дерек, подвезёшь меня?  
Дерек кивает и тоже встаёт из-за стола.  
\- До завтра, шериф, - говорит он на прощание. - Увидимся утром.  
Шериф пожимает ему в ответ руку и, когда Дерек выходит вслед за Аланом, думает, что его сыну очень повезло, что рядом с ним такой человек, как Дерек Хейл.  
Спина Дерека скрывается где-то в коридоре, а шериф, проводив её взглядом, вдруг понимает - на самом деле отчётливо понимает в этот момент, - как им со Стайлзом обоим чертовски повезло с друзьями. Все эти люди, что сегодня собрались на маленькой уютной кухне в доме Макколов, равно как и не сумевшие вырваться Лидия и Марин, всегда готовы прийти им на помощь в критической ситуации, даже если для этого придётся нарушить закон.

**Часть 12. Дерек**

Когда в палату тихо заходит шериф, Стайлз ещё спит. Вчера, сразу после ухода Лидии, Стайлз набросился на него с расспросами, как всё прошло у Макколов, мотивируя тем, что он должен знать якобы свои показания на случай, если его вдруг будут снова допрашивать. Всю неделю он молчал, умело разыгрывая перед копами шок и депрессию, но когда-нибудь ему придётся заговорить, и подставить всех ему крайне не хочется. Дерек, конечно, не слишком жаждал рассказывать Стайлзу обо всех тех махинациях, которые провернули шериф с Мелиссой, Марин и Пэрриш, но резон в требовании Стайлза расколоться всё-таки был, поэтому он очень коротко рассказал, каким образом шериф добился практически полной амнистии.  
После этого Стайлз надолго замолчал и, кусая губы, тупо смотрел в потолок, осознав, видимо, как подставил отца, а под утро уткнулся лицом Дереку в плечо и начал говорить сам. Его словно прорвало - Стайлз рассказывал про нокицунэ; про то, как он полностью осознавал всё, что происходило с ним в то время; захлёбываясь шептал, что собирался убить всех, не только безымянных копов, людей в больнице и Эллисон. Стайлз делился с ним своей болью и своей виной, которые выплеснулись через край наконец, и Дереку оставалось лишь осторожно обнимать его и успокаивающе гладить по спине.  
\- У нас всё в порядке? - спрашивает Дерек, бросая взгляд на бледного, спящего тревожным и неспокойным сном, Стайлза. - Можем ехать?  
\- Мне нужно заполнить кое-какие бумаги на стойке регистрации, но да, всё в порядке, - шериф кивает, а потом с жалостью уточняет. - Ты уверен, что тебе стоит ехать в Эйчен-Хаус? У тебя такой вид… Сколько ты не спал, Дерек?  
\- Я обещал Стайлзу, что буду с ним, - Дерек в ответ лишь качает головой. - В Эйчен-Хаусе мне остаться не позволят, поэтому я должен хотя бы проводить его. Со мной всё в порядке, мистер Стилински. Высплюсь позже.  
\- Джон, - неожиданно мягко говорит шериф. - Для друзей я Джон, Дерек. Буди Стайлза, я вернусь где-то через полчаса.  
Дерек настолько изумлён этим “для друзей”, что даже не находит для ответа подходящих слов. Услышать такое от человека, который когда-то тебя арестовал, очень неожиданно. Он как-то упустил момент, в который отец Стайлза, шериф Бикон-Хиллз, стал его другом, но у него будет время это обдумать.  
Когда шериф скрывается за дверью, Дерек осторожно трогает Стайлза за плечо.  
\- Пора подниматься, твой отец уже здесь, - тихо говорит он, поглаживая мягкий хлопок - шериф привёз сыну его любимую заношенную футболку с эмблемой Бэтмена, чтобы тот был окружён привычными вещами. Если бы Стайлз был оборотнем, это бы очень помогло, человека же спасало, мягко говоря, не очень.  
Стайлз что-то невнятно мычит, а потом открывает глаза и с трудом садится на постели.  
\- И тебе доброго утра, - бурчит он, оглядывается и, наконец, спрашивает. - А отец?...  
\- Вышел подписать какие-то бумаги, скоро придёт, - успокаивает его Дерек, подставляя плечо, чтобы помочь выбраться из кровати.  
\- Он не хочет меня видеть, да? - мрачнеет Стайлз. - За неделю он заглянул всего два раза, и каждый из этих двух раз сбегал от меня, как от прокажённого.  
\- У него просто не было возможности остаться, - возражает Дерек, обхватывая Стайлза за пояс. - Слишком много дел, которые нужно было уладить, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке. Мелисса и выспаться-то его заставила только раз, пригрозив что вколет ему снотворное, если он сию же секунду не ляжет. Давай, Стайлз, осторожно вставай на ноги, я тебе помогу одеться...  
\- Дерек, я не инвалид! - Стайлз зло смотрит на него, отталкивает и резко вскакивает с постели. Его тут же ведёт, и Дерек едва успевает его подхватить на руки.  
\- Ты ослаб! - устало говорит он, обнимая Стайлза за плечи и прижимая к себе как тогда, на парковке. Теперь спутанные тёмные волосы пахнут лекарствами, болью и, по-прежнему, отчаянием, но запахов сигаретного дыма и Малии, равно как и тошнотворной сладкой гнили, больше нет. Это немного успокаивает. - Ты чуть не погиб и провалялся пластом целую неделю, твой организм тебя подводит, так что кончай этот цирк с самостоятельностью и позволь мне сделать для тебя всё, чтобы ты был в порядке. Позволь мне помочь тебе, потому что я всё равно это сделаю, хочешь ты того или нет.  
Стайлз молчит какое-то время, замирает в его руках, будто закаменев, а потом тихо спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты здесь, Дерек?  
\- Потому, что я уже один раз ушёл от тебя, сбежал, испугался, что испорчу тебе жизнь, но я ошибся, - Дерек касается губами его виска и оглаживает ладонями болезненно-острые лопатки. - Если бы я тогда не повёл себя как ублюдок, возможно, сейчас с тобой всё было бы хорошо. Ты не был бы так опустошён, и мог бы бороться с нокицунэ. Или эта тварь вообще бы не решила, что ты - подходящий для неё сосуд... Но я не могу вернуться в тот день, когда выставил тебя из лофта и уехал с Корой. Я только могу делать всё от меня зависящее, чтобы хоть что-то исправить сейчас. Я буду с тобой рядом, даже если ты этого не хочешь, Стайлз. Я просто больше не позволю тебе остаться один на один с твоими проблемами.  
Наверное, Дерек никогда раньше так много не говорил о своих чувствах, как сейчас. Эти слова, повисшие между ними, опустошили его и вывернули наизнанку, но они возымели эффект - Стайлз, стоявший до этого вытянувшись в напряжённую струну, отмирает и обнимает его в ответ. Изо всей силы сжимает Дерека руками, будто тот - единственное, что у него есть. Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд своих невероятных карих глаз и шепчет:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я этого хочу.  
Он привстаёт на цыпочки и, не отводя взгляда, касается своими сухими искусанными губами подбородка Дерека. Осторожно и несмело целует почти недельную колючую щетину, и Дерек не выдерживает. Он склоняется ниже и ловит губы Стайлза своими, зарывается пальцами в отросшие всклокоченные волосы, ласкает большим пальцем его загривок, проходясь то и дело по линии роста волос. Это не страсть, это нежность и обещание, Дерек просто берёт, наконец, то, что давно принадлежало ему - он забирает Стайлза себе.  
Деликатное покашливание от дверей даёт понять, что шериф уже закончил с бумагами, и Стайлз смущённо утыкается носом Дереку в ключицу. Не так бы он, наверное, хотел встретиться с отцом после всей этой истории, не быть застуканным с Дереком, потому что, ну в самом деле, вместо того, чтобы страдать и мучиться чувством вины, он преспокойно устраивает свою личную жизнь. Но, как бы то ни было, Дерек не даёт ему отскочить в сторону, когда Стайлз пытается, он лишь крепче обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Пап, это не то… - начинает было Стайлз, но шериф лишь отмахивается, чуть приподняв уголки губ, чего Стайлз, разумеется, не видит, потому что продолжает прятать лицо у Дерека на груди.  
\- Что? Я ничего не видел, - шериф прикрывает за собой дверь. - А ты, Дерек? Ты видел что-нибудь странное?  
\- Странного - ничего, - твёрдо отвечает Дерек, а потом накидывает Стайлзу на голову свежую футболку. - Я вас оставлю ненадолго. Кажется, организм оборотня считает, что кофеин - смертельный яд, - других причин, чтобы выводить его из крови так быстро, я не вижу. Стайлз, тебе взять?  
Дерек дожидается кивка и отпускает его из своих рук, напоследок проведя кончиками пальцев по шее. Уже в дверях он слышит возмущённый возглас шерифа:  
\- А меня ты даже не спросишь?  
\- Вам я возьму чай, - ухмыляется Дерек. - Жасминовый очень полезен.  
Он не сбегает от Стилински, нет; Дерек просто чувствует, что сейчас им двоим нужно побыть наедине, и, уже сражаясь с кофейным автоматом двумя этажами ниже, Дерек позволяет слабой надежде на лучшее пустить корни в своём сердце. Стайлз сильный, он не может не справиться со всем этим дерьмом. Он не может сдаться; кто угодно, только не он.

Правда, когда шериф сворачивает на подъездную дорожку Эйчен-Хауса, Дерек уже не так уверен в том, что ему стоило поддаваться этому глупому чувству - надежде. Стайлз жмётся к его боку, и от него веет такими виной и ужасом, что Дерек задыхается. Но он не может себе позволить быть слабым сейчас, поэтому он крепко сжимает ладонь Стайлза своей рукой и старается не думать о том, что через несколько минут его придётся отпустить и оставить одного. Не Дереку спорить с предписанием суда о лечении и настоятельными рекомендациями Марин; Стайлз, действительно, сильно не в себе, но чего ему никак не удаётся понять, так это зачем оставлять Стайлза наедине с его проблемами, запирать в палате и копаться в его мозгах. Морелл могла бы оставить Дереку какую-нибудь лазейку - открытое окно в палате, ключ от запасного входа, чтобы он мог приходить и хотя бы говорить со Стайзлом, быть с ним рядом, как и обещал, - но Марин была непреклонна. “Никаких визитов, Дерек, как минимум - неделю, - сказала она, разглядывая Дерека своими равнодушными рыбьими глазами. - Он должен прийти в себя сам, без моральных костылей, иначе высока вероятность рецидива. Если он ещё хоть что-нибудь натворит, его посадят. Второго шанса вправить Стайлзу мозги у нас не будет”. И Дереку приходится согласиться с этим.  
Морелл встречает их в приёмной Эйчен-Хауса; она, как и всегда, подчёркнуто-приветлива, но взгляд - холодный и цепкий, - не даёт забыть, что она может щелчком пальцев выпустить кишки кому угодно. Глядя в её глаза, Дерек совсем не хочет оставлять Стайлза с ней, потому что от Марин веет опасностью, и неважно, что она друг стаи. Кроме того, Дереку вообще не хочется, чтобы Стайлз остался в Эйчен-Хаусе хоть на минуту, потому что эти толстые кирпичные стены настолько провоняли отчаянием, безумием и тоской, что кажется - нормального воздуха здесь не осталось совсем. Но Стайлз должен пройти курс психотерапии вне зависимости от того, насколько угнетающая в психушке атмосфера, поэтому Дерек малодушно думает о том, что Стайлз, слава Богу, не оборотень, и он не сможет учуять в полной мере то, что чувствует сейчас Дерек.  
Все бумажные вопросы решаются до обидного быстро, и когда Марин предлагает Стайлзу отдать все личные вещи отцу, Дерек не может себя сдержать: он притягивает Стайлза ближе, с отчаянием прижимается губами к его влажному виску и замирает на несколько мгновений, чувствуя, как руки Стайлза ложатся ему на пояс. А потом Стайлз уходит, следом за Марин скрываясь на втором этаже. Ковёр глушит его шаги, запах его смешивается со смрадом особняка, и словно бы и нет больше Стайлза, есть лишь новый безликий пациент, для которого уже приготовили личные апартаменты с мягкими стенами.  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы правильно поступаем? - неуверенно спрашивает шериф, закусывая губу и оборачиваясь к Дереку. Наверное, в его памяти еще свежи воспоминания о том, что Стайлз пережил здесь в прошлый раз, когда лишь думал, что сходит с ума. Дерек не отвечает на вопрос, потому что ему нечего сказать - он не знает, насколько правильным было решение изолировать Стайлза и заставить его вариться в собственном соку; что-то ему подсказывает, что надо было ещё неделю назад хватать Стайлза в охапку и увозить из Бикон-Хиллз куда-нибудь в Южную Америку, как и Кору. Но Дерек молчит, он не хочет добивать шерифа своими словами, поэтому он пожимает плечами и быстрым шагом выходит на улицу.

**Часть 13. Стайлз**

Потерять счёт времени очень легко, достаточно лишь оказаться в маленькой комнатушке, больше похожей на тюремную камеру, без всех привычных гаджетов - смартфона, ноутбука и даже банальных наручных часов. Стайлз Стилински - опасный психопат и наркоман, угробивший несовершеннолетнюю девчонку; по уставу Эйчен-Хауса ему не положено иметь личных вещей - каждую из них он может использовать в качестве оружия. Стайлз даже не в курсе, сколько он уже здесь, в этом Богом забытом месте, потому что таблетки, которые в него принялись запихивать санитары чуть ли не с первой минуты, начисто стирали грани реальности. Сладкая дурманная кома, ничуть не хуже той, что дарили колёса Эдди; но Стайлз больше не хочет возвращаться к тому, с чего начался его бесславный путь в психушку, он хочет разоравать этот круг.  
На втором - а, может, это был и третий или четвёртый? Стайлз не помнит, - сеансе с Морелл он приходит к выводу, что, возможно, это и было её целью - заставить Стайлза самого отказаться от его уютного и радужного мирка под кайфом. Инновационные экспериментальные методы лечения; и никто ведь её не осудит, если Стайлз окончательно сторчится - он отброс, редкостный ублюдок и убийца. Или же ему всё только кажется; ведь какие только мысли не придут в голову от такого количества колёс. И тогда Стайлз перестаёт принимать те препараты, что прописала ему Морелл. Он послушно кладёт в рот таблетки под пристальным взглядом санитара, а затем, когда тот, довольно и маньячно скалясь, выходит за дверь, со скрежетом запирая замок, Стайлз сплёвывает лекарства и надёжно прячет в наматрасник. Эдди бы дорого дал, чтобы заполучить этот его схрон, аккуратную кучку разноцветных таблеток на любой вкус.  
Однако, реальность оказывается куда страшнее наркотического забытья, даже с учётом того, что часть прописанных Морелл препаратов всё-таки ежедневно оказывается в его крови. Уколы никто не отменял, а ампулы невозможно вырвать из рук врачей и спрятать в тайнике, поэтому трижды в день, пусть и ненадолго - всего на час-полтора, не больше, - Стайлз избавляется от своего чувства вины. Наверное, только поэтому он пока ещё и не свихнулся; передышки от реальности, туман и лёгкость в голове не дают мыслям о Натали Крейг его добить.  
Хуже всего по ночам, когда дымка окончательно рассеивается. Стайлз даже не знает, как выглядит эта девчонка, но ему кажется, будто та присаживается на край его кровати и молча укоризненно смотрит. По ночам Стайлз держится из последних сил, хватается за реальность пальцами с обкусанными ногтями только ради отца и Дерека, потому что иначе зачем это всё - Эйчен-Хаус, должностные преступления отца и крепкая рука Дерека, обхватывающая его ладонь. Но иногда сил Стайлза попросту ничтожно мало, чтобы сохранять рассудок, и он поддаётся своему безумию - воет, бьётся в стены, рыдает и вырывается из рук санитаров, фиксирующих его на кровати жёсткими ремнями.  
Он мог бы справиться с тем, что сделал, когда был одержим, сейчас он понимает это кристально ясно. Все эти смерти на его совести и вся эта кровь на его руках - это было кошмаром, жутким триллером, на который у Стайлза был даже не билет в первый ряд, а почётная должность оператора. Однако, режиссёром оставался нокицунэ, подлая японская тварь, захватившая его и проглотившая с потрохами; он лишь с ужасом читал сценарий, звучащий прямо в его голове, чтобы потом словно на камеру запечатлеть картинки на сетчатке своих глаз. С Натали всё совсем иначе - её смерть целиком и полностью вина Стайлза, это его грех, за который Стайлз будет гореть в аду так долго, пока адские котлы не остынут. Он столько раз влипал в сверхъестественные проблемы и нарушал законы штата, что любой нормальный человек на его месте давно бы уже оказался в психушке или за решёткой, но он справлялся, и вот она, ирония судьбы - Стайлз по уши в дерьме из-за банальных человеческих проблем - наркоты и вождения в нетрезвом виде. Неплохо бы над этим посмеяться, но он не может - плохая шутка, очень плохая, на грани фола. Питеру бы понравилась.  
Морелл на очередном сеансе смотрит на Стайлза странно, будто одновременно понимает и не понимает, что с ним происходит. Если присмотреться, то на её лице можно даже разглядеть лёгкий интерес к изменениям в его состоянии, но Стайлз не присматривается. Ему настолько плевать на Морелл и то, как продвигается лечение, что это даже странно. Ступая на порог Эйчен-Хауса, Стайлз жаждал избавиться от своих проблем; хотел, чтобы ему помогли разобраться в себе и стать снова нормальным, хотя бы относительно, а сейчас ему абсолютно всё равно. Может быть, так действуют уколы и палата с кожаными жёсткими ремнями, а быть может, Стайлз просто понял, что ничто уже не будет как раньше, разбитое не на крупные аккуратные осколки, но вдребезги, уже не склеишь, как не старайся. И Стайлз перестал стараться уже давно. Правда, он и сам не знает, насколько, потому что часы ему так и не вернули, да и календарь никто подарить на новоселье не додумался.  
\- Твоё состояние ухудшилось, Стайлз, - Морелл смотрит на него в упор и сжимает пальцами ручку. - Ты это чувствуешь?  
Стайлз закусывает губу, а затем медленно качает головой. Он не чувствует - он знает, поэтому, технически, он вовсе не лжёт.  
\- Тебя мучают кошмары, ты кричишь по ночам. Неужели это так незаметно, что ускользает от твоего внимания? - она продолжает сверлить Стайлза взглядом.  
\- Я привык, - тот пожимает плечами и растирает саднящие от ремней запястья. - Мисс Морелл, вы можете спросить у отца, и он вам скажет, сколько раз за последние месяцы он просыпался от моих криков.  
Морелл склоняет голову набок и откладывает ручку в сторону.  
\- Я спрашивала. Джон сказал, что в больнице их не было. Стайлз, поговори со мной, - она не повышает голоса, но тот звучит настолько властно, что Стайлз поднимает взгляд от запястий. - Я хочу тебе помочь, но если ты не будешь со мной обсуждать свои проблемы, у меня ничего не получится.  
\- В больнице был Дерек, - Стайлз нехотя сдаётся под её напором. - Он был рядом, и это помогало. Я не был один, он держал меня. Каждую чёртову минуту Дерек давал мне понять, что я не обязан справляться со всем в одиночку, но здесь его нет. Здесь нет никого. Я снова один на один со всем тем, что я больше всего на свете хочу забыть.  
\- Я уже сказала это Дереку, скажу и тебе - ты должен сам с этим справиться. Дерек - твой моральный костыль, отбери его ц тебя, и ты снова окажешься там, где и был ещё месяц назад, - Морелл говорит жёстко и отрывисто. - Ты хочешь остаться на всю жизнь калекой, который и шагу не может ступить без поддержки?  
\- Мне уже плевать, если честно, - горько усмехается Стайлз в ответ. - Я хочу увидеться с Дереком. Позвольте мне это, пожалуйста. Хотя бы пять минут.  
Эта просьба даётся тяжело, она клокочет где-то в глотке, потому что Стайлз отвык кого-то о чём-то просить. Однако, Морелл плевать на это, она решительно качает головой:  
\- Я пытаюсь снова сделать тебя цельным, а Дерек - тот, кто в последнюю очередь может помочь мне в этом. Считай, что он твой стимул поскорее выбраться отсюда.  
И Стайлз понимает - просить бесполезно, он просто уходит в себя и весь оставшийся сеанс уделяет гораздо больше внимания ссадинам на запястьях, чем вопросам Морелл, находя особое удовольствие в том, чтобы наблюдать, как та бесится от бессилия.

Вечером санитар приносит на несколько таблеток больше, и Стайлз послушно делает вид, что принимает их все, заталкивая лекарства под язык. Позже, перекладывая их в наматрасник, Стайлз горько ухмыляется - методы мисс Морелл выше всяких похвал, - вместо Дерека он получает двойную порцию колёс, и про Дерека уже не вспоминает. Очень удобно.Ещё через пару дней или около того - считать дни, когда ты если не в своём рассудке, то хотя бы в сознании, совсем не трудно, - Стайлз понимает, что он просто больше так не может. Слишком много мыслей и воспоминаний, слишком много всего - он больше не в силах с этим бороться. И он плывёт по течению, слушает настойчивый голос в своей голове, почти такой же вкрадчивый, как и у нокицунэ когда-то, казалось бы в другой жизни. Стайлз достаёт свою разноцветную заначку и, с мрачным удовлетворением отмечая, что Эдди она не достанется, глотает таблетки одну за другой. Их, действительно много, и к тому времени, как он кладёт на язык последнюю, пальцы рук уже начинают неметь.  
На мгновение Стайлзу становится страшно - слишком многое он оставляет в этой жизни. Слишком многих - отца, Дерека, Скотта и Лидию, - самых близких людей; но мысль тут же теряется, уплывая куда-то в водовороте тёмных пятен. Становится темно, и последнее, о чём Стайлз думает, прежде чем закрыть глаза, это о том, что, кажется, в блоке отрубили электричество. Но это ничего, в подвале есть запасной генератор, Стайлз знает, он совершенно точно видел его в прошлый раз.

**Часть 14. Малия**

Вечерняя пробежка - лучший способ сбросить напряжение, а если хочется выплеснуть свой гнев, то можно переломать в лесу пару деревьев и задрать кролика, всё равно рейнджеру Бикон-Хиллз глубоко плевать на состояние местных флоры и фауны. Любому на его месте было бы плевать; когда в лесу раз за разом происходит какая-то кровавая чертовщина, мало у кого возникнет желание делать пару рейдов в месяц.  
Последние три недели дались ей нелегко - без Стайлза контролировать себя получалось куда как хуже, чем тогда, когда Малия могла к нему прикасаться, быть рядом и дышать его запахом. Теперь же любая мелочь выводила её из себя моментально и практически до кровавой пелены перед глазами; и от такого состояния хотелось банально по-звериному завыть. Питер, посмеиваясь и в очередной раз пробивая её спиной стену заброшенного склада, называл его волчьим ПМС-ом, а потом со змеиной улыбкой добавлял, что ей бы не помешало пропить курс антидепрессантов. На возражения Малии, что лекарства на оборотней не действуют и ему это прекрасно известно, Питер лишь пожал плечами и прочитал ей лекцию про эффект плацебо.  
Общаться с Питером было странно, страннее некуда. Умом Малия понимала, что да, он её отец - никто ведь не виноват, что чокнутая сестрица забрала у него зачем-то воспоминания, и счастливой семьи не вышло, - но ведь был ещё и Тейт, который растил её как родную дочь в детстве. Впрочем, как бы Малии не хотелось невозмутимо сказать школьному психологу, что в её семье есть только два отца и ни одной матери - вот такая забавная семейная арифметика, - и посмотреть как вытянется лицо мисс Приллс, настоящим своим отцом она не считала ни Питера, ни Тейта. Восемь лет в шкуре койота не могут пройти бесследно, Малия просто разучилась питать нежные чувства к родителям, да и не только к ним, если начистоту.  
Но Питер был классным, он не испытывал никаких особых страданий от того, что Малия не рыдает у него на груди от счастья и не предлагает вместе посмотреть семейные фотоальбомы, если бы они, конечно, были в семье Хейлов. Питер просто старается наверстать упущенное - они много времени проводят вместе; Питер учит её тому, как быть оборотнем, помогает Малии сдерживать свой гнев. Он не пытается добиться от Малии нормального человеческого поведения, в отличие от Тейта; Питер знает, каково быть зверем, каково быть не в себе, словно бы наблюдая за собственной жизнью со стороны. Это невероятно роднит их, будто бы у Малии с Питером на двоих одна тайна, секрет того, как возвращаться к нормальной человеческой жизни в социуме после долгих лет беспамятства. Они оба отлично знают, как сложно делать эти первые неумелые шаги к почти стёршемуся из памяти прошлому.  
Малии нравится, что он саркастичен и жесток, что он не щадит её чувства и раз за разом ломает ей кости, чтобы она остыла и попыталась найти свой новый якорь. Нравится, что каждое слово, сказанное Питером, словно удар хлыстом - жёсткое и беспощадное, по-звериному честное. Он единственный из всех, кто окружает Малию, не ведет себя с ней, как с маленькой дикаркой из леса; не жалеет её, как другие. И отсутствие этой слезливой жалости Малия ценит в нём больше всего.  
Именно из-за того, что Питер не станет осуждать и смотреть на неё, как на побитого щенка, на очередной тренировке Малия всё-таки решается задать вопрос, который волновал её с того самого дня, как Дерек велел ей держаться от Стайлза подальше.  
\- Что важнее - стая или якорь? - осторожно спрашивает Малия, приваливаясь спиной к стене и сползая на пол. Питер, аккуратно поддёрнув штанины брюк, присаживается рядом.  
\- Вообще или для тебя? - проницательно уточняет он.  
\- Для меня, - Малия закусывает губу и стирает с щеки кровь от уже затянувшихся порезов. - Каков расклад, Питер?  
\- Если хочешь остаться жива - выкинь из головы даже малейшие мысли о Стайлзе, - ухмыльнувшись, Питер оборачивается к ней и приподнимает бровь. - Ты же видишь, пока у тебя есть стая, тебе нечего бояться, мы сможем тебя удержать. Я даже в одиночку с тобой справился в полнолуние, пока Скотт, как обычно, упивался своими страданиями и плевать на тебя хотел. Но, видишь ли, даже когда Маккола не было рядом, ты всё равно чувствовала с ним связь, альфа не только давал тебе силы, но и накидывал на тебя невидимый поводок. Лишь потому, что Скотт считает тебя своей бетой, ты не потеряла контроль.  
\- То есть, если Маккол пошлёт меня к чёрту, я сорвусь? - уточняет Малия.  
\- Если он пошлёт тебя, я боюсь, милая, что ты снова будешь бегать по лесам, потому что свой контроль у тебя стремится к нулю, - безжалостно припечатывает Питер, а потом добивает. - Вспомни, как ты избавилась от своей шкуры.  
\- Он призвал меня, - Малия вздыхает и с силой бьётся затылком о бетонную стену, по которой тут же расходится сеть трещин. - То есть, без вариантов, да?  
\- Абсолютно, - кивает Питер, а потом лениво тянет. - Впрочем, даже если ты снова не опустишься на четыре лапы, Дерек просто вырвет тебе горло, как только ты приблизишься к его драгоценному Стилински. Мой племянник свято уверен в том, что ты и так уже натворила дел, чтобы давать тебе такую возможность ещё раз.  
Малии очень хочется верить в то, что Питер неправ, но он прав, как и всегда. Это злит, но вместе с тем и отрезвляет куда лучше угроз Дерека.  
Малия, чуть запыхавшись, выходит на опушку, глубоко вдыхает свежий вечерний воздух, наполненный густым запахом листвы, и уже собирается припустить к дому, как её прошивает острой, почти невыносимой болью. Такой сильной, будто кто-то невидимый пробил ей грудину и добрался прямо до грохочущей в ритме пульса мышцы. Что-то не так со Стайлзом, и пусть сама Малия со злостью думает, что пусть бы он вообще сдох, раз не может остаться с ней и держать всё самое страшное в ней на замке, зверь внутри отчаянно требует, чтобы их человек был спасён. Хватая ртом воздух, Малия оседает прямо в траву и непослушными пальцами пытается вытянуть телефон из кармана джинсов. Со второй попытки ей это удаётся.  
\- Неужели красавица уже успела соскучиться по чудовищу? - хмыкает в трубку Питер после двух гудков. Его непонятная привязанность к детским сказкам Малии обычно по душе, и в другой ситуации она бы подхватила игру, но не сейчас. Сейчас - не до того.  
\- Со Стайлзом что-то случилось, - Малия, наконец, выдыхает, потому что боль становится не такой яркой, скорее ноющей, с этим можно жить.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - игривые нотки из голоса Питера моментально уходят, будто тумблер переключили. - Ты его до сих пор чувствуешь?  
\- Да, я думала, что с этим покончено, но он… - прикрыв глаза, Малия навзничь падает в траву и тихо заканчивает. - Ему очень больно. Сделай что-нибудь, ты же можешь.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, держи себя в руках, - Питер на мгновение замолкает и от его голоса внутри разливается тепло. - Я позвоню тебе, как что-то станет ясно. А теперь прости, мне нужен Дерек.  
Он отключается, не давая Малии возможности сказать ещё хоть что-то, но она и не собиралась.Сжимая в руке телефон, она просто лежит на опушке леса и ей страшно. Малия боится, что она не успела.

**Часть 15. Скотт**

В этот раз на их кухне не так уютно, как в прошлый - народу меньше и на лицах нет ни тени улыбки или облегчения. Да и без мамы, оставшейся на ночь в Эйчен-Хаусе со Стайлзом, здесь как-то пусто и безжизненно. Скотт переводит взгляд с мрачного как туча Дерека на сосредоточенного, в кои-то веки не ехидничающего Питера, и доливает шерифу ещё немного виски. Стакан на столе всего один, потому что, ну в самом деле, какой смысл переводить на оборотней спиртное? Но Скотт чувствует, что у каждого в кухне есть острая потребность хоть чем-нибудь занять руки, поэтому он включает чайник и достаёт из шкафа три чашки.  
\- Я не могу поверить, что он это сделал, - наконец, нарушает тишину шериф. - Господи, зачем? Когда мы с Дереком привезли его в Эйчен-Хаус, Стайлз был, конечно, не в самой лучшей форме, но он точно не собирался умирать.  
\- Шериф, я предлагаю оставить выяснение причинно-следственных связей на потом, - с каменным лицом обрывает его Питер. - Уверен, у нас ещё будет на это время. Сейчас нужно решить, что делать дальше, потому что у меня нет желания ещё раз вламываться в психушку, гадая, успел я, или всё-таки нет.  
Скотт не знает, почему именно Питер первым оказался в Эйчен-Хаусе и тянул из Стайлза боль до тех пор, пока не начал блевать чёрной жижей. До тех пор, пока не приехала мама, чтобы оказать медицинскую помощь. Ему плевать, на самом деле, потому что Питер спас Стайлзу жизнь, и не имеет значения, почему это был именно он. По крайней мере, в данный момент; так что - да, Питер чертовски прав.  
\- Я больше ни на шаг от него не отойду, и мне плевать на Морелл, - с нечитаемым выражением лица говорит Дерек и скрещивает руки на груди. - Она запретила нам быть рядом со Стайлзом, и вот что получилось.  
\- Дерек, ты же не можешь круглосуточно за ним следить, - робко замечает Скотт, получая в ответ убийственный взгляд.  
\- Я уже это делал, - Дерек хмурится, а потом со злостью добавляет. - Пока один скорбящий друг трусливо отсиживался в окопе и носа не показывал в больнице, я был рядом со Стайлзом. Так что, это моя забота; не переживай на этот счёт, Скотт, у тебя не появится новых обязанностей.  
\- Перестаньте, - досадливо морщится Питер, а шериф переводит взгляд с раздражённого, готового выпустить клыки, Дерека на притихшего Скотта. - Дерек, плохой план. Нужен другой.  
\- Так предложи, - огрызается тот и поджимает губы. Скотту почему-то кажется, что любой план сейчас будет дерьмовым, потому что ни один из них не знает способа, как не дать человеку покончить с собой.  
\- Ты удивишься, дорогой племянник, но я действительно предложу, - кивает Питер. - Не уверен, что идея вызовет бурную радость у присутствующих, но всё же...  
\- Говори уже, - устало просит шериф и провожает Дерека, меряющего кухню шагами, встревоженным взглядом.  
\- Мы все знаем, из-за чего Стайлз в таком состоянии; он ведь не трудный подросток пубертатного возраста, - послушно начинает Питер, решив не испытывать ничьё терпение. - Ему сложно принять, что на его совести столько жизней и то, что он плохой парень в этой истории.  
\- Это был не Стайлз, а нокицунэ, - возмущённо перебивает его Скотт.  
\- Пусть так, но он был тем, чьими руками нокицунэ прикончил такую прорву народа, что хватило бы для того, чтобы заселить небольшой город, - Питер кивает. - Стайлз никогда в жизни никого не убивал - я не в счёт, меня он всё равно не добил, - поэтому он не знает как жить дальше с кровью на руках и будет снова и снова пытаться покончить с собой. Мы не можем следить за ним постоянно, это лишь разозлит Стайлза. Выход один - заставить его забыть.  
\- Ты рехнулся? - обманчиво спокойно интересуется Дерек, останавливаясь прямо у Питера за спиной. - Допустим, Скотт заберёт у него воспоминания о последних, дай-ка подумать, восьми-девяти месяцах, но как мы, чёрт возьми, объясним врачам и самому Стайлзу эту внезапную амнезию? Стайлз, ты убил кучу народу и мы решили, что тебе лучше об этом забыть, так что ли?  
\- Дерек прав, - шериф устало вздыхает. - Мы не сможем оградить Стайлза от прошлого, даже забрав у него воспоминания. Так или иначе придётся рассказать, как погибла Эллисон. Кроме того, многие видели его в больнице в ту ночь, и пусть ничего не удалось доказать, свидетелей слишком много. Об аварии и говорить нечего - она освещалась в местной газете, так что нет ни единого шанса, что Стайлзу о ней не расскажут.  
В кухне повисла тишина, в которой тиканье настенных часов казалось оглушительным грохотом, особенно для оборотней.  
\- Вообще-то, потере памяти никто особо не удивится, если мы сделаем всё быстро, - нарушает эту гулкую тишину Скотт. - Врачи спишут всё на пост-травматический синдром после попытки самоубийства, - и в ответ на удивлённые взгляды, он поясняет, - мама рассказывала мне как-то о подобных случаях.  
\- Положим, это не самая сложная для нас задача, - Дерек вынужден согласиться с ним, но он не выглядит убеждённым. - Но что делать с самими воспоминаниями? Как мы объясним Стайлзу косые взгляды в его сторону?  
\- В газетах не писали подробностей о передозировке, - замечает Питер. - Если нам удастся купить молчание Крейгов и заставить их уехать из города, то мы можем рассказать Стайлзу об аварии. Отлично, кстати, получится - Стайлз будет думать, что именно из-за травмы он и потерял память; из-за амнезии оказался в психушке, где ему безуспешно три недели пытались помочь.  
\- Страховки больше нет, - мрачно говорит Дерек. - Где мы, чёрт возьми, найдём такие деньги?  
\- Ну, у меня есть некоторые сбережения, - Питер скромно опускает глаза. - Как думаешь, пары миллионов хватит или лучше удвоить сумму?  
Скотт видит, что шериф потерял дар речи от такого поворота событий. Он и сам никогда бы не подумал, что Питер по доброй воле решит им помочь. Впрочем, Скотт не исключал возможности, что у него в этой ситуации есть какой-то свой интерес - например, обернуть всё так, чтобы Дерек оказался его должником. А он окажется, если благодаря плану Питера Стайлз снова станет таким, каким был до знакомства с нокицунэ.  
\- Я не могу принять такой помощи, - внезапно вмешивается в их спор шериф и, видимо, хочет ещё что-то сказать, но Питер его обрывает.  
\- Вы - нет, но шериф, вас никто и не спрашивает, - он пожимает плечами. - Давайте начистоту - Стайлз давно уже член нашей стаи, какой бы странной и хреновой она не была, а мы обязаны помогать друг другу. Я делаю лишь то, что должен, и не больше.  
\- О твоих мотивах мы поговорим позже, - Дерек снова садится за стол и откидывается на спинку стула. - Сейчас нам нужно решить, что мы расскажем Стайлзу о тех месяцах, что он забудет.  
\- Мы скажем ему, что нокицунэ была в Эллисон, - очень тихо говорит Скотт и мысленно просит у неё прощения. Эллисон погибла, ей уже всё равно, а Стайлз пока жив и ему очень нужна правдоподобная история, чтобы со всем справиться. В ответ на ошарашенные взгляды, он поясняет. - Ещё до того, как Стайлз понял, что нокицунэ - он сам, мы подозревали её. Эллисон, действительно, вела себя очень странно: она неизвестно куда исчезала, когда была очень нужна; она последняя видела Айзека, перед тем, как он внезапно вышел из комы. Даже Каташи намекал Крису, что, возможно, нокицунэ - именно его дочь. И я так и не успел выяснить, почему она…  
Голос Скотта чуть дрожит, поэтому он не заканчивает. Он и так сказал вполне достаточно, чтобы кто-нибудь мог довести его предложение до ума.  
\- Значит, Эллисон пришлось убить из-за нокицунэ? - уточняет Дерек, на что Скотт кивает. Это одно из самых тяжёлых решений в его жизни - очернить память Эллисон; как нож в сердце, как контрольный в голову. Он никогда не сможет рассказать Стайлзу про то, что Эллисон умерла, спасая Айзека. В тот момент, когда Стайлз останется без воспоминаний, история будет переписана - Эллисон пыталась их всех убить, поэтому они были вынуждены её уничтожить.  
Шериф, сидящий рядом, ободряюще сжимает плечо Скотта, будто надеясь хоть немного отвлечь его от мыслей об Эллисон, но это бесполезно.  
\- Тогда тебе нужно ехать, - советует Питер, поднимаясь с места. - Равно как и мне. Как думаете, Крейги пригласят меня войти в дом или попытаются пристрелить ещё на пороге, как только я заговорю о цели своего визита?  
Ему никто не отвечает, но Питеру это и не нужно; он прощается с шерифом, Дереком и Скоттом лёгким кивком, и скрывается в коридоре.  
\- Я тоже вынужден уйти, - извиняющимся тоном говорит шериф, взглянув на дисплей сотового. - Пэрриш написал, что сейчас за мной заедет. В участке Раф, и он настроен очень решительно. Желает разобраться, каким чудом Стайлзу удалось выйти сухим из воды. Похоже, твой отец, Скотт, не может спокойно спать, пока не нагадит кому-нибудь.  
Когда Скотт с Дереком остаются на кухне вдвоём, Дерек устало потирает переносицу и спрашивает:  
\- Тебя отвезти в Эйчен-Хаус?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - Скотт убирает со стола чашки с так и не тронутым чаем и выливает его в раковину. - Стайлза всё равно нужно будет оттуда забрать; а как Морелл будет объясняться с копами по этому вопросу - меня не волнует.  
Они молча выходят из дома, садятся в машину и в тишине едут до самого Эйчен-Хауса. Лишь когда Скотт уже собирается выбраться из тойоты, Дерек отрывает взгляд от руля и тихо зовёт его:  
\- Скотт, - и когда тот оборачивается, добавляет. - Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - Скотт пожимает плечами. - Стайлз мой лучший друг, и я больше не хочу из окопа смотреть на то, как он окончательно съезжает с катушек.  
Сказать это оказывается невероятно легко, Скотт почти физически чувствует, как с его плеч свалился такой груз, какой и оборотню держать не слишком легко. Стайлз должен быть в порядке, он об этом позаботится. Цена высока, но не слишком - память об Эллисон всё равно останется с ним, вне зависимости от того, что он расскажет Стайлзу завтра утром.

У мамы измождённое лицо, она сидит на стуле у постели Стайлза и устало щурится, оборачиваясь к двери.  
\- Как он? - спрашивает Скотт, присаживаясь на краешек кровати у Стайлза в ногах.  
\- Плохо, очень слаб, - Мелисса качает головой. - Препараты из организма вывели, но у него была сильная передозировка. Пришлось трижды промывать желудок. Скотт, так не может продолжаться, нужно что-то делать…  
\- Поэтому я и приехал, - Скотту больно смотреть на своего друга, изломанной куклой лежащего на больничной койке. Даже во сне Стайлз хмурится, глубокая складка на лбу уродует его исхудавшее лицо до неузнаваемости. - Сегодня всё закончится, мам. Я заберу у него воспоминания, а потом мы поедем домой.  
\- Ты шутишь? - горько усмехается Меллиса. - Как ты можешь забрать у него воспоминания?  
\- Я же альфа, - Скотт слабо улыбается. - Иногда быть оборотнем не так уж и плохо. Ты не обидишься, если я попрошу тебя сходить к мисс Морелл и поставить её в известность о моих планах? Она поймёт, ей не нужно ничего объяснять.  
\- Ты уверен? - глаза Мелиссы в полумраке палаты мягко сияют тревогой.  
\- Как никогда, мам, - Скотт кивает и берёт Стайлза за руку, переплетает свои пальцы с его холодными как лёд. - Всё будет хорошо.  
Когда Меллиса выходит, он осторожно трясёт Стайлза за плечо, и когда тот открывает глаза, тянет его на себя и обнимает. Сонный и ничего не понимающий Стайлз обнимает его в ответ, прижимается ближе словно в поисках тепла; тычется носом в грудь будто новорождённый щенок.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Стайлз, хотел бы я никогда этого не делать, но ты не оставил мне выбора, - шепчет Скотт, а потом решительно вонзает когти ему в загривок, разрывает мягкую плоть и, вздрогнув от полузадушенного стона Стайлза, отгоняет от себя нелепую мысль, что кончиками когтей он чувствует шейные позвонки.  
Перед глазами мелькают смазанные картинки - плывущие, хаотично перемещающиеся буквы на тетрадном листке; пронзительно-яркие светлячки; Они со своими двуручными мечами; оседающая на землю Эллисон; смеющаяся Малия и рассыпающееся блестящей пылью лобовое стекло. Затем наступает темнота и Стайлз обессиленно наваливается на него.  
\- Скотт, - сдавленно шепчет он, а потом, осипшим от долгого молчания голосом, с ужасом спрашивает. - Что случилось?  
И Скотт понимает, что всё получилось. Он всё сделал правильно.

**Часть 16. Шериф**

Впервые за долгое время шериф может себе позволить дышать полной грудью и почти спокойно спать. Почти - потому что совесть его всё ещё не спокойна и, пожалуй, никогда не успокоится до конца. Слишком много должностных преступлений и вранья для человека, который носит на груди значок шерифа, говорит она тихим голоском из глубин его сознания. Шериф даже не спорит; он готов жить с этим остаток свой жизни ради благополучия единственного сына. Поспешные решения в экстремальных ситуациях не всегда самые верные и правильные, не всегда честные и такие, которыми можно было бы потом гордиться. Но с того самого момента, как шериф узнал об аварии, ему некогда было обдумывать и взвешивать всё то, что он делает и говорит, ему лишь необходимо было не позволить жизни Стайлза развалиться на куски. Что ж, с этим шериф Стилински справился - его сын на свободе и даже не подозревает обо всём случившемся; а со своей совестью он как-нибудь договорится, потому что оно того стоило.  
Стайлз почти такой же, как прежде - он смеётся, запрокидывая голову и обнажая горло со свежим ещё шрамом; улыбается солнечно и чуть насмешливо, широко растягивая губы; беззлобно шутит над всеми, кто попадётся на его острый язык. А ещё Стайлз встречается с Дереком, который практически живёт у Стилински. Шериф, на самом деле, не очень в курсе, когда и как это началось, просто однажды вечером Стайлз, запинаясь, поинтересовался у него, не будет ли он против, если Дерек придёт на ужин.  
Отношения с Дереком Стайлзу однозначно идут на пользу; они как два школьника почти неразлучны, и если от своего сына шериф этого мог ожидать, потому что тот и в самом деле школьником и был, то поведением всегда сдержанного Дерека он немного удивлён. Со Стайлзом тот почти всегда расслаблен, спокоен и, что уж совсем не вписывается в образ того Дерека Хейла, которого он знал, тоже довольно часто улыбается. И шериф готов доверить ему своего сына, потому что всё, что тот сделал для Стайлза, принесло свои плоды - Стайлз больше не пьёт, морщится от сигаретного дыма, готовит вегетарианскую лазанью время от времени и, что самое главное, из глаз его исчезло затравленное выражение. Его сын больше не похож на ожившую мумию, и благодарить за это стоит Дерека, который всегда рядом.  
Именно он не даёт Стайлзу ничего вспомнить, не позволяет сыну слишком заострять внимание на событиях, которые случились в последние месяцы. Если бы только Стайлз не был так увлечён своими отношениями с Дереком, он бы давно всё понял, он ведь не дурак, но Стайлз предпочитает не задумываться, он просто наслаждается нормальной жизнью.  
Дать ему эту нормальную жизнь так, чтобы Стайлз ничего не заподозрил, было не просто. Сказка про Эллисон-нокицунэ и случайную аварию по причине неправильного приёма лекарств, которую они совместными усилиями придумали, звучала, в общем и целом, не слишком правдоподобно, если задуматься, но Стайлз её принял. Немалую роль в этом сыграл тот факт, что Стайлз, пропустив в свой выпускной год столько занятий, вынужден был догонять класс, обучаясь на дому, поэтому он, к счастью, был ограждён от злых языков, которые могли бы рассказать ему, как всё было на самом деле и показать старые газеты. Кроме того, Дерек частенько увозит Стайлза из Бикон-Хиллз под предлогом дней открытых дверей в колледжах других штатов, старательно оберегая его от сплетен. Им нужно продержаться всего три месяца, а затем Стайлз поступит куда-нибудь в Беркли или Колумбийский и навсегда уедет отсюда вместе с Дереком.  
Слушая, как сын в спешке куда-то собирается, роняя с грохотом вещи на втором этаже, шериф ни о чём не жалеет. И пусть ему было мерзко и гадко, когда Питер вернулся от Крейгов и с ухмылкой сообщил, что всё в порядке и родители Натали совсем не против, чтобы их счёт пополнился на четыре миллиона, шериф готов засунуть своё чувство вины перед погибшей девочкой куда-нибудь очень глубоко. Она уже мертва, а вот Стайлз - жив, и ему совершенно ни к чему знать, что он виновен в смерти человека. Его сын получил второй шанс, и даже если - а, скорее всего, так оно и есть, - деньги Питера Хейла грязнее его же совести, шериф ему всё равно безумно благодарен.  
После отъезда Крейгов из города, правда, всё чуть не полетело к чертям, когда Маккол начал копать под Стайлза, желая выяснить причину аварии и бегства родителей Натали. Шериф чуть не поседел, застукав Рафа в своём кабинете, перерывающего ящики стола; однако, совершая одно должностное преступление, нужно быть готовым идти до конца, и шериф был готов. Найти слабые места Маккола было непросто, но в конце концов шериф выяснил, что Раф несколько лет назад прикрыл задницу одному наркоторговцу за круглую сумму, поэтому Маккол был вынужден отступиться от Стайлза. Ещё бы, ни один федерал не рискнёт своей карьерой из-за дела, которое было благополучно закрыто по соглашению сторон. Маккол уехал из города следующим же утром, приятно удивив весь штат полицейского участка Бикон-Хиллз, а шериф с остервенением уничтожил все, какие можно, бумаги, связанные с аварии. Те же, что уничтожить не представлялось возможным, поспешно отправил в архив.  
\- Пюре с овощами в духовке, долго не засиживайся, - прерывает его тяжёлые размышления Стайлз, заглядывая в гостиную. - Я вернусь утром.  
\- Какие планы? - стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, уточняет шериф. Каким бы Стайлз не был сейчас, в его памяти всё ещё были свежи воспоминания о бессонных ночах, наполненных мыслями о том, где, чёрт возьми, его сын.  
\- Мы с Дереком сегодня красим стены в лофте, - сообщает Стайлз и красноречиво разводит руки. На нём старая застиранная футболка с щитом капитана Америки и линялые, некогда синие, шорты. - Я почти месяц убил на то, чтобы доказать ему, что в этом бомбоубежище не то что жить, а просто находиться страшно. Он сдался и согласился. Впрочем, не то чтобы серый цвет будет так уж отличаться от того, что было раньше - в конце концов, Дерек консервативен, - но я хотя бы заставил его забить дыру в стене гипсокартоном.  
Шериф улыбается и смотрит на сына с нежностью. В старой одежде он кажется совсем пацаном и не выглядит на свои почти восемнадцать. Вот интересно, а Дерека никогда не смущала их немалая разница в возрасте? Впрочем, когда в дверь стучат и Стайлз распахивает её со словами “А вот и Дерек!”, сомнения шерифа рассеиваются, потому что, ну в самом деле, этому парню в растянутой майке и рваных джинсах, стоящему на их пороге, тоже сейчас больше восемнадцати не дашь.  
\- Добрый вечер, Джон, - Дерек кивает, вертит на пальце ключи от машины, а затем целует Стайлза в висок. - Ты готов?  
\- Сейчас, только возьму контейнеры с едой, - кивает Стайлз и, выворачиваясь из его рук, направляется на кухню.  
\- Эй, я думал, мы заедем за пиццей, - вдогонку ему говорит Дерек.  
\- Никакой пиццы, пюре и салат, Хейл, - фыркает тот. - То, что ты оборотень, не спасёт тебя от ожирения, только от проблем с сердцем.  
\- Кажется, ты встрял, приятель, - ухмыляется шериф. - Сейчас он всего лишь заставляет тебя заниматься ремонтом и следит за тем, что ты тащишь в рот, а через пару лет ты обнаружишь, что счастливо женат и вашей собаке необходим собственный дворик, потому что в лофте ей тесновато.  
\- Я не против такой перспективы, - смеётся Дерек и идёт в кухню вслед за Стайлзом, откуда тут же доносится "Это будет золотистый ретривер!"  
И шериф улыбается. Он тоже совсем не против, чтобы его сын был в надёжных руках. А руки Дерека - самые надёжные из всех, что он знает; по меньшей мере из-за того, что именно Дерек поддержал его, когда шериф отказался покупать Стайлзу новую машину взамен разбитого джипа. Лишь Дерек смог одной фразой “Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо снова садился за руль после этой аварии” убедить Стайлза в том, в чём сам шериф не сумел даже двухчасовой лекцией. Дерек, конечно, расплачивается за это - он теперь кто-то вроде личного водителя для его сына, но, кажется, их обоих это более чем устраивает, поскольку тема с покупкой новой машины больше ни разу не поднималась.  
\- До завтра, пап, - Дерек со Стайлзом уже на пороге, и шериф кивает им. Когда тойота Дерека отъезжает, он поднимается с дивана и идёт на кухню, где в шкафчике припрятан чизбургер. Пюре он может съесть и попозже, в конце концов.

**Часть 17. Дерек**

Иногда Дерек жалеет, что он оборотень. В такие моменты, как сейчас, например, когда в лофте нестерпимо воняет краской даже несмотря на распахнутые окна. Стайлз с энтузиазмом размахивает валиком, то и дело окуная его в светло-серую краску, не переставая ворчать, что можно было бы выбрать цвет повеселее, но Дерек лишь отмахивается от него.  
\- Серьёзно, Дерек, у меня такое ощущение, что я просто зря трачу краску, цвет стен не меняется, - жалуется Стайлз, спускаясь со стремянки и опуская валик в поддон. - Оливковый был бы лучше.  
\- Да-да, я помню, в цвет моих глаз, - насмешливо парирует Дерек, вспоминая слова девушки-консультанта в строительном магазине. - И вообще, не говори ерунды, здесь стало гораздо уютнее.  
\- Ну если ты так считаешь, - с сомнением бормочет Стайлз и присаживается на край затянутой строительной плёнкой кровати. - Боже, ну и вонь! И как мы здесь собираемся спать сегодня?  
\- А мы собираемся спать? - Дерек тоже откладывает свой валик и садится рядом. Ухмылка, расцветающая на лице Стайлза - лучший ответ на его риторический вопрос. Даже лучше, чем его пальцы, подцепляющие край майки Дерека.  
Глядя на горящие глаза и лихорадочный румянец Стайлза, Дерек чувствует себя так, будто выиграл в лотерею, где шансы его были равны практически нулю. Стайлз мог влюбиться в кого угодно, но он с Дереком, и за одно только это Дерек готов потакать всем его прихотям. Кроме оливковых стен, конечно.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он спит и всё не может проснуться - слишком уж странно начинались их отношения со Стайлзом. После той ночи в Эйчен-Хаусе, которая навсегда изменила жизнь Стайлза, Дерек не отходил от него ни на шаг, что доводило Стайлза до крайней степени изумления. Вполне логично, ведь из памяти его бесследно исчезло так много событий: разговор на парковке, неделя в больнице, ночь откровений и утренний неловкий поцелуй. Новый Стайлз даже не знал, что Дерек вернулся из Мексики, поэтому дня него стало большим сюрпризом обнаружить того у своей постели, спящим сидя на полу.  
Они долгое время не обсуждали это, были и другие вещи, которые Стайлзу необходимо было узнать о последних месяцах, но когда он задал, наконец, вопрос о том, что происходит, и почему Дерек в Бикон-Хиллз, а не на другом континенте, Дерек не стал увиливать. Не было смысла оттягивать разговор, поэтому он сказал Стайлзу то, что должен был сказать, чтобы, наконец, покончить с этой спиралью молчания об их отношениях. Выяснить всё раз и навсегда, позволить Стайлзу либо принять его со всей его трусостью, либо послать к чертям, потому что смотреть на него и вспоминать тот единственный отчаянный поцелуй в больнице было невыносимо.  
\- Я вернулся, как только узнал об аварии, - ложь даётся нелегко, но на правду Дерек не имеет права. - Мне жаль, Стайлз. Я не должен был молчать в ответ на твои слова, но я испугался.  
\- И почему ты тогда здесь? - закусив губу, интересуется Стайлз, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Он будто ищет ответы не только на заданный вопрос, но ещё и на тысячу других.  
\- Потому что потерять тебя я боюсь гораздо больше, - просто говорит Дерек, слова слетают с его губ раньше, чем он успевает их обдумать. Дерек нервно вертит в руках кружку и не осмеливается даже глаз поднять. Если бы Стайлз всё помнил, он бы не спрашивал, но он не помнит.  
\- Мне обязательно было попадать в аварию и распрощаться с несколькими месяцами своей жизни, чтобы ты смог это понять? - Стайлз говорит почти укоризненно, а потом неожиданно оказывается совсем рядом и пальцами касается его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову. - Посмотри на меня, Дерек. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что примчался сюда из Мексики, чтобы сидеть у моей кровати, и при этом гипнотизировать стол.  
Дерек медленно поднимает взгляд и видит несмелую улыбку на лице Стайлза. Кажется, это и есть то самое прощение за отъезд, на которое он надеялся, поэтому Дерек больше не теряет времени. Он аккуратно ставит кружку на стол и тянет Стайлза на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Второй раз в своей жизни и в первый - в жизни Стайлза.  
Весь последний год проходит как в грёбаной диснеевской сказке, в которую аниматоры по какой-то неизвестной причине забыли нарисовать принцессу, оставив волшебный мир полностью в распоряжении двух принцев. И как бы глупо и сопливо это ни звучало, так оно и есть. Впервые со смерти Пейдж Дерек чувствует каждым своим нервным окончанием почти забытое счастье. Он до сих пор не может насмотреться на Стайлза - его улыбку, нервные хаотичные движения, искрящиеся насмешливые глаза; не может перестать к нему прикасаться при любой возможности - пересчитывать губами родинки и до хруста в костях сжимать в объятиях, - будто боится, что Стайлз исчезнет. Дерек никогда бы не подумал, что может быть такой девчонкой, сможет чуть ли не пылинки сдувать с кого-то, но Стайлз иррационально будил в нём желание защитить его от всего мира, закрыть собой и оградить от любых переживаний. Слишком высокой ценой Дереку достались эти отношения, чтобы просто так всё просрать, слишком многое пережил Стайлз - пусть он и не помнит ничего, - чтобы заставить его страдать хоть одну чёртову секунду. Так что да, Дерек прикладывает все возможные усилия, чтобы быть идеальным бойфрендом и дать Стайлзу то, что он заслуживает как никто другой, и судя по всему, у него неплохо получается.  
Сейчас Стайлз уже не тот смущённый мальчишка, который отчаянно цеплялся за его плечи, дрожа от желания попробовать всё и сразу. Теперь он с осознанием вседозволенности перебирается с кровати на колени к Дереку и, обхватив ладонью его затылок, медленно и со вкусом вылизывает его шею, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия. Дерек почти теряет контроль от его бесстыдного возбуждения, волнами расходящегося по лофту и заглушающего даже запах чёртовой краски. Руки Стайлза шарят по его телу, он пальцами оглаживает рельеф пресса и сквозь майку трёт соски Дерека, заставляя его выгнуться и зарычать.  
\- А как же стены? - запуская руки под футболку Стайлза, выдыхает Дерек и прикусывает мочку его уха.  
\- Да к чёрту стены, завтра докрасим, - Стайлз рывком стягивает с себя футболку через голову и прижимается ближе, позволяя Дереку губами поймать свой сосок и подразнить его языком. - Ты, перепачканный краской - вне конкуренции!  
Он тянется к молнии на джинсах Дерека одной рукой, второй же обхватывает его за шею. Дереку нравится, когда Стайлз такой нетерпеливый, в этом есть какая-то первобытная искренность, поэтому он втягивает сосок в рот, и когда тот каменеет, отрывается от Стайлза ненадолго, чтобы стащить с себя майку и упасть спиной на прохладный полиэтилен.  
Избавиться от штанов в четыре руки - не самая сложная задача, и Дерек, обхватив оба их члена ладонью, принимается вылизывать рот Стайлза, не давая ему пошевелиться или уйти от прикосновений. Стайлз как-то признался, что ему нравится когда Дерек ведёт себя властно и жёстко. Не всегда, конечно, потому что ленивый нежный секс в постели ещё никто не отменял, но иногда ему хочется почувствовать животную силу, дать волку внутри Дерека насладиться своей покорностью. На переднем сидении тойоты у обочины трассы или же, как сейчас, в воняющем краской лофте на кровати, затянутой строительной плёнкой.  
\- Господи, Дерек, давай же, иначе я сейчас кончу и тебе придётся трахать моё безучастное, расслабленное после оргазма тело, - даже в такие моменты, извиваясь от наслаждения, Стайлз находит в себе силы шутить. Наверное, именно поэтому Дерек его и… любит. Действительно любит, пусть и не может пока вслух признаться.  
Дерек напрягается и переворачивает Стайлза на спину, чтобы тут же спуститься ниже, втянуть в рот по очереди его яички и языком забраться в не до конца закрывшуюся с ночи дырку. Стайлз стонет, пытается схватиться за кровать, но пальцы скользят по плёнке, поэтому он запускает пальцы Дереку в волосы и пытается то ли оттащить его от своей задницы, то ли притянуть ещё ближе.  
\- А знаешь, так мы ещё не пробовали, - задумчиво тянет Дерек, отрываясь от своего занятия. Он поднимает взгляд на раскрасневшегося Стайлза и ладонью проводит по всей длине его сочащегося смазкой члена. - Ты кончишь только от моих пальцев, а потом я тебе вставлю по твоей же собственной сперме, и ты будешь расслабленно принимать мой член на всю длину, чтобы второй раз кончить уже на нём.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - мелко дрожа, стонет Стайлз, и Дерек в то же мгновение загоняет в него сразу два пальца до самых костяшек. Растянутые мышцы легко поддаются, и Стайлз захлёбывается криком, разом растеряв всю свою смешливость. Он насаживается на пальцы, двигается навстречу рукам Дерека и, закинув ноги ему на плечи, с хрипом выплёскивается себе на живот. Зрелище настолько срывает тормоза, что Дерек, наскоро размазав сперму по своему члену, одним плавным толчком входит в него и замирает, ощущая как Стайлза всё ещё трясёт от оргазма, как пульсируют и сжимаются мышцы вокруг члена. А потом он начинает двигаться, вбиваясь с силой в распростёртое под ним дрожащее тело Стайлза; целует родинку на его левой щеке и засасывает кожу на горле, совсем рядом с некрасивым белесым кривым шрамом от стекла. Стайлз обнимает его за шею, глаза его закрыты, а рот, напротив, распахнут в немом крике.  
Плёнка, которой накрыта кровать, уже не просто влажная, а мокрая от пота, они оба скользят по ней, что делает секс каким-то по-смешному неловким, поэтому Дерек обхватывает бёдра Стайлза и стекает с кровати на пол, вставая на колени. Стайлзу опоры не достаётся, поэтому лопатками он скользит по кровати, а задницу его Дерек с наслаждением мнёт пальцами, натягивая его на себя в совершенно немыслимой позе. И, серьёзно, если бы он не был оборотнем с нечеловеческой силой, они бы оба оказались в больнице, а не в преддверии оргазма.  
Стайлз обнимает его ногами за пояс, виснет на нём как коала на дереве, и Дерек вынужден снизить темп, однако именно эти мелкие толчки, каждый раз прошивающие Стайлза словно током, выталкивают их обоих за черту. Дерек расцепляет ноги ничего не соображающего Стайлза на своей талии и валится навзничь, увлекая его за собой. Член всё ещё в заднице Стайлза, и когда тот вздрагивает от очередной вспышки наслаждения, остаточно прокатывающейся по его телу, Дерек тоже не может удержаться от дрожи. Он обнимает Стайлза за плечи и чувствует, как тот почти невесомо касается губами его ключицы.  
\- Было круто! Я и не знал, что ты мастер грязных разговорчиков в постели, - Стайлз расслабленно смеётся, облизывая пересохшие губы, с ухмылкой сжимается на члене Дерека, а потом шипит. - Ох нет, блядь! Плохая была идея, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня ещё раз, причём, прямо сейчас. Лениво и неспешно. Глядя мне в глаза. Признаваясь в любви…  
Он закусывает губу и резко выдыхает от первого неглубокого толчка. Дерек внимательно рассматривает его лицо - родинки, рассыпанные по щекам и лбу; губы, которые будят самые нескромные желания; чуть курносый вздёрнутый нос, который так и хочется звонко чмокнуть, - и останавливается на карих, затуманенных желанием глазах.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - уверенно говорит он Стайлзу, наконец, решившись, и снова вскидывает бёдра, срывая ещё один стон с его губ.  
\- Стой, я же пошутил, - Стайлз ахает и даже пытается выпутаться из рук Дерека, но тот держит крепко. - Тебе не обязательно...  
\- А я не шутил, Стайлз, - Дерек кладёт свою тёплую тяжёлую ладонь ему на затылок и повторяет. - Я тебя люблю. Совсем не сложно сказать, и не знаю, чего я так боялся.  
Вместо ответа Стайлз его целует, а сердце его бьётся так быстро и в таком рваном радостном ритме, что Дерек не сомневается в том, что его чувства взаимны.

\- Покрасили, блядь, стены, - фыркает Стайлз через пару часов, яростно срывая полиэтилен с кровати. - Завтра позовём Скотта, Лидию и Киру. Лишние руки и лишние глаза нам не помешают, чтобы закончить этот ремонт!  
\- Ты ещё Питера позови, - замечает Дерек, забираясь под одеяло и подтягивая к себе Стайлза. - Наймём бригаду и через пару дней всё будет готово.  
\- И купим мы оливковую краску, - тот подкатывается под бок, закидывает на Дерека ногу и тычет пальцем в противоположную стену. - Потому что с серой я не вижу никаких изменений, хоть убей!  
\- Да хоть фиолетовую, - обречённо вздыхает Дерек и прикрывает глаза. - В конце концов, это и твой лофт тоже.  
\- Чего? - Стайлз изумлённо подскакивает.  
\- Ты здесь живёшь, - Дерек лениво приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на него с недоумением. - Твоих вещей здесь даже больше чем моих.  
\- Это говорит лишь о том, что за несколько лет в Бикон-Хиллз ты так и не нашёл времени, чтобы пройтись по магазинам. Либо о том, что шоппинг - просто не твой конёк.  
\- Это говорит о том, что ты здесь живёшь, Стайлз, - Дерек ухмыляется и притягивает его к себе, укладывая поудобнее. - По-моему, просто пришло время перевезти твои остальные вещи ко мне в лофт и закрыть этот вопрос.  
\- А как же папа? - пытается возразить Стайлз, но безуспешно.  
\- По-моему, он будет только рад, что ты перестанешь постоянно убегать из дома на ночь глядя, - Дерек пожимает плечами и зевает. - Он просто переложит ответственность на меня, и дело с концом.  
\- Знаешь, а отец был прав, - неожиданно смеётся Стайлза и, в ответ на приподнятые брови, поясняет. - Ты встрял, приятель.  
\- Ну я же не предлагаю тебе сбежать в Вегас и обвенчаться, - Дерек хмыкает. - Хотя, кстати, мог бы. Спорить готов, ты бы мне не отказал.  
\- Я бы подумал минут пять, прежде чем сказать "О Боже, да!" Хотя бы для того, чтобы соблюсти приличия, - Стайлз продолжает веселиться. - Как думаешь, щенку ретривера понравится в лофте?  
\- Никаких собак в свежеотремонтированной квартире, - твёрдо обрывает его Дерек, а потом, поцеловав в висок, интересуется. - У тебя много вещей?  
Стайлз приподнимает голову, оглядывает лофт, будто что-то прикидывая, а потом отвечает с усмешкой:  
\- Кажется, не очень. В твою машину должно всё войти.  
И Дерек понимает, что он самый счастливый сукин сын на этой земле. И жизнь его замечательна, даже если в ней вместе со Стайлзом могут появиться оливковые стены и золотистый ретривер.

**Часть 18. Стайлз**

Жить с Дереком здорово, и вовсе даже не по той причине, которая приходит в голову Скотта в первую очередь, перекосив его физиономию до неузнаваемости, когда Стайлз сообщает ему о своём переезде. Скотт, вопреки ожиданиям Стайлза, кстати, достаточно хорошо воспринимает новость об их отношениях, но всё же не упускает ни единой возможности хорошенько обстебать их с Дереком “уныло-слащавую жизнь двух женатых пенсионеров”. Словно бы они со Стайлзом меняются ролями, и по-щенячьи влюблённый придурок теперь сам Стайлз, в то время как Скотт - его мастер Йода со словесным поносом и сотней-другой бородатых шуток про неземную любовь. С тех пор, как им пришлось уничтожить нокицунэ вместе с Эллисон, саркастичный подкол "Его пароль - "Эллисон", его логин - "Эллисон"" оказывается в одночасье за гранью добра и зла. И пусть Скотт вроде как встречается с Кирой, у них вряд ли выйдет что-то стоящее, потому что невозможно конкурировать с первой и единственной любовью; девушкой, покоящейся под могильным камнем на кладбище Бикон-Хиллз, и Кира это хорошо понимает. Скотт до сих пор её, мёртвую, любит больше чем живых, вот только пароль он всё-таки сменил.  
Стайлз даже теперь, по прошествии почти двух лет, так точно и не знает, как умерла Эллисон - сражалась ли она за свою жизнь или мужественно позволила себя убить ради общего блага, чтобы нокицунэ был уничтожен. Единственное, что Стайлз знает совершенно точно - Скотт был тем, кто оборвал её жизнь, об этом как-то скупо обмолвился Дерек; остальные же молчали, как на допросе, будто сговорились.  
Стайлз почти на физическом уровне ощущал, что он что-то упускает; что-то, что не даёт ему увидеть картину целиком. Как будто кто-то отобрал у него последний недостающий кусочек паззла, не позволяя закрыть этот гештальт и заставляя раз за разом обдумывать различные варианты произошедшего.  
Пару месяцев после аварии Стайлз надеялся, что память к нему вернётся; врачи твердили, что это шоковая амнезия, связанная с травмой, поэтому шансы вспомнить всё у Стайлза были велики. Через полгода, когда ничего не изменилось, Стайлз отчаялся, а через год - смирился. В конце концов, всё, что ему нужно было знать, отец с Дереком и Лидия со Скоттом ему рассказали. Однако, Стайлза не оставляло ощущение, что их рассказ - словно рисунок на кальке, наскоро обведённый скетч с картинки; и если приложить кальку к оригиналу - все неточности сразу станут видны: где-то толще линия, где-то не хватает деталей, а где-то и вовсе нарисовано то, чего в помине нет. Все эти фантомные детали и слепые пятна до сих пор смущают Стайлза, но теперь ему кажется, что, может, его амнезия, действительно, не самое худшее, что могло случиться; Скотту, например, воспоминания приносят лишь боль, насколько можно судить. Тем более, что ничего уже и не исправить - Эллисон больше нет в живых, Крис и Айзек уехали, и время не отмотать назад. А все свои сомнения Стайлз предпочитает списывать на влияние Неметона, в конце концов, Дитон предупреждал их троих, что тьма вокруг сердца останется до конца их жизней и они будут чувствовать её каждую минуту. Так думать гораздо приятнее, чем считать, что все близкие тебе врут или же ты сходишь с ума.  
Единственное, что себе позволяет сделать Стайлз, прежде чем постараться окончательно выкинуть из головы то, что он не помнит, и не вспомнит, скорее всего, уже никогда - это принести на могилу Эллисон букет нежных, какой была сама она, белых роз. Что бы Элли не сделала, будучи одержимой, она была его другом; девушкой, силой духа которой Стайлз восхищался; той, что переписала многовековой кодекс своей семьи только лишь потому, что была с ним несогласна. Букет роз - это меньшее, что мог сделать Стайлз в память о ней, и ещё - больше никогда не произносить имя Эллисон при Скотте.  
Вваливаясь в лофт и кидая ключи на комод у двери, Стайлз с грохотом опускает тяжёлую коробку на пол и принимается громко возмущаться:  
\- Забудь всё, что я когда-либо говорил о том, что Лидия Мартин - прекраснейшая из девушек, - отдышавшись, он падает на диван рядом с Дереком, вынуждая того отставить ноутбук на журнальный столик, и привычно касается лёгким поцелуем колючей щеки. - Она - сущее чудовище!  
Дерек ухмыляется, ерошит его взмокшие волосы и вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
\- Она заставила тебя пробежаться голышом по торговому центру на спор? - интересуется он и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, приобнимает Стайлза за плечи.  
\- Гораздо хуже, - Стайлз устраивается на его груди, обхватывает рукой поперёк живота и вздыхает. - Лидия затащила меня в отдел с посудой, заявила, что мы живём в квартире без единой кастрюли, и целый час таскала меня от полки к полке. Так что теперь у нас есть не только кастрюли, но и пара сковородок, салатники и даже, за каким-то чёртом, шейкер, - Стайлз драматично тычет пальцем в коробку у порога и добавляет. - А ещё, в субботу у нас вечеринка, и я пообещал Лидии, что сам приготовлю пина-коладу.  
\- И чёрт же тебя дёрнул, - смеётся Дерек и качает головой. - Надеюсь, за меня ты ничего не пообещал?  
\- И не надейся, - Стайлз проводит ладонью по его боку и задирает голову, чтобы видеть лицо Дерека. - На тебе гриль.  
\- Ты хочешь спалить квартиру или всего лишь провонять её дымом? - Дерек скептически щурится.  
\- Хейл, мы живём в лофте и в нашем распоряжении вся крыша. Как думаешь, на ней найдётся место для одной решётки? - ехидно уточняет Стайлз, а потом смеётся. - У тебя нет выбора, равно как и у меня с пина-коладой.  
\- А ты всё продумал, я смотрю, - беззлобно фыркает Дерек. На самом деле, по нему прекрасно видно, что ничего против вечеринки он не имеет.  
\- Естественно, - с энтузиазмом кивает Стайлз. - Главное, чтобы в разгар веселья нам не пришлось бросать мясо и коктейли и куда-нибудь нестись сломя голову. Впрочем, не думаю, что это реально нам грозит, в последнее время в Бикон-Хиллз по сверхъестественной части всё довольно тихо.  
\- Смотри не сглазь! - Дерек лениво перебирает пряди волос на макушке Стайлза. - А если серьёзно, я рад этому. Так приятно просто жить и не думать, из-за какого угла схватишь аконитовую пулю.  
\- А что говорит Питер? Испанцы уехали из города? - спрашивает Стайлз, внутренне замирая. В последний год они с Дереком практически не обсуждали дела оборотней - сначала было не до того, а потом и желания особого не возникало. Теперь же, кажется, пришло время, потому что когда твой парень оборотень, надо быть внутренне готовым в любой момент оказаться в самом эпицентре сверхъестественной заварушки. И лучше быть к ней готовым заранее - как морально, так и по степени информированности, - чем потом внезапно влипнуть в стрёмное нежданное-негаданное дерьмо, не имея ни единой идеи, как из него выбраться.  
\- Похоже на то, - Дерек чуть напрягается всем телом, и тут же снова растекается по дивану. - Они ищут la loba, а у нас нет ни одной волчицы, только баньши. Кажется, наша стая просто вне сферы их интересов.  
\- Ну да, Кору им здесь явно не найти, - ухмыляется Стайлз, а затем спохватывается. - Погоди, а как же дочь Питера? Ну, та девчонка-койот?  
С дочерью Питера Хейла Стайлз виделся всего один раз, случайно столкнулся с ней у Скотта, и тот взгляд, которым она его окинула, до сих пор казался Стайлза самым жутким из всех, что на него были направлены когда-либо. Пронзительный, насмешливый и обжигающий, он как будто кричал о том, что девчонка знает что-то, что Стайлзу неизвестно, но выяснить, что именно, у Стайлза не было шанса - она практически сразу ушла, даже не сказав своего имени.  
\- Мне кажется, охотники не в курсе, что Малия в стае Скотта, - медленно, будто подбирая слова, говорит Дерек. - К тому же, Питер за ней присматривает, так что ничего с ней не случится.  
\- Тебе она не нравится, - Стайлз даже не спрашивает, он утверждает. - Именно поэтому я с ней и не знаком, да?  
Дерек кивает, и Стайлз чувствует покалывание на своём затылке от его прорезавшихся когтей.  
\- Эй, полегче, - он успокаивающе прижимается к Дереку ближе и осторожно интересуется. - Ладно, что не так с Малией? Она же твоя кузина, я думал, ты будешь рад ещё одному живому Хейлу.  
Он говорит это и прикусывает себе язык, понимая, что, кажется, ударил по больному - не следовало касаться темы живых и мёртвых Хейлов, если нужно успокоить Дерека, но тот вовсе не злится, вопреки ожиданиям Стайлза.  
\- Хейлу - да, но она не Хейл и никогда им не станет, - вздыхает он. - У меня ощущение, что Малия ведёт свою игру, она постоянно чего-то не договаривает и никогда не смотрит никому в глаза, будто боится, что её поймают на вранье.  
\- То есть, если она влипнет в неприятности, ты просто отмахнёшься от этого? - Стайлз возмущённо шлёпает его по животу раскрытой ладонью.  
\- Нет конечно, не говори ерунды, - качает головой Дерек. - Просто если я и полезу в пекло спасать её задницу, то лишь потому, что она в стае Скотта, а не потому, что питаю к Малии глубокие родственные чувства.  
\- О`кей, я понял, Малия стрёмная, но это не повод, чтобы выгнать её из стаи или позволить сдохнуть, - Стайлз понятливо кивает, потираясь щекой о его плечо.  
\- Именно так, - соглашается Дерек. - Просто держись от неё подальше, пока это возможно. Я ей не доверяю и не хочу, чтобы ты оказался рядом с ней, когда она неизбежно куда-нибудь вляпается.  
\- Замётано, если тебя это успокоит, - Стайлз усмехается и с тоской смотрит на коробку. - Чёрт, нужно разобрать этот металлолом сейчас, в противном случае я не решусь на это до субботы и Лидия меня убьёт, увидев коробку нетронутой.  
\- Помочь? - предлагает Дерек, но предпринимает ни единой попытки не то что встать, но даже пошевелиться.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - соглашается Стайлз, но тоже не двигается с места. - Давай же, где наша сила воли?  
Дерек смеётся, а потом рывком поднимается с дивана, вздёргивая на ноги Стайлза, и тащит его к двери.  
\- Кстати, твой отец просил к нему заехать, - спохватывается он, отпуская Стайлза и поднимая коробку с пола. - Так что ужинаем мы сегодня с ним.  
\- Что-то случилось или папа просто соскучился по моей болтовне и овощам на пару? - Стайлз идёт к кухонным шкафчикам, чтобы прикинуть, куда лучше расставить посуду.  
\- Пришло твоё письмо из колледжа, Джон ещё не открывал его, но говорит, что конверт тяжёлый, - Дерек мягко улыбается и ставит коробку на стойку.  
\- Он не сказал, какой колледж? - забыв о шкафчиках, Стайлз замирает на месте и нетерпеливо смотрит на Дерека.  
\- Колумбийский, - тот расплывается в улыбке, глядя на счастливого Стайлза. - Кажется, мы скоро переезжаем в Яблоко. И никакого кампуса, наша с Лорой квартира всё ещё не продана.  
Вместо ответа Стайлз запрыгивает на него и целует, потому что у него лучший бойфренд, какого только можно желать и, когда не хватает слов, чтобы выразить силу своей любви, поцелуи - единственное, что может быть таким же убедительным, как и слова.  
Однако, перейти к более весомым аргументам, чем поцелуи, им так и не удаётся - телефон Дерека, оставшийся на журнальном столике, судорожно вибрирует, и жужжание по стеклу настолько мерзкое, что игнорировать его просто невозможно.  
\- Возьми трубку, - вздыхает Стайлз и, нехотя оторвавшись от Дерека, возвращается к вопросу размещения кастрюль в шкафчиках. - У тебя на лице написано, что ты сгораешь от любопытства, кому, чёрт возьми, так сильно хочется услышать твой голос.  
Дерек виновато целует его в шею и идёт в гостиную, а спустя пару минут разговора мрачнеет так, что Стайлз невольно вспоминает старого доброго угрюмого Дерека Хейла двухлетней давности.  
\- В чём дело? - интересуется он, разом забывая про посуду.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Малия рано или поздно вляпается? - обманчиво-спокойно говорит Дерек, сжимая телефон в руке. - Так вот, Стайлз, она вляпалась. Боюсь, что если до субботы мы не разберёмся с этим дерьмом, вечеринка отменяется.  
\- Да что случилось-то? - Стайлз нервно постукивает пальцами по кухонной стойке и смотрит на Дерека в упор.  
\- Кажется, испанцы не свалили, - Дерек мрачно сжимает челюсти, ещё больше приобретая сходство с Дереком-мои-зубы-твоё-горло-Хейлом. - И, что самое неприятное во всей этой истории, по всей видимости они решили, что la loba - это Малия. Питер сказал, что в неё только что стреляли в лесу.  
\- Блеск! - Стайлз бьёт по стойке кулаком, подходит к комоду и кидает в Дерека ключи от тойоты. - Поехали, мы должны рассказать всё Скотту.  
По лицу Дерека видно, что он не разделяет энтузиазма Стайлза, и уж точно не слишком рад тому факту, что Стайлз не останется в стороне, предпочитая возню с посудой очередной оборотническо-охотничьей разборке. Но в тот момент, когда Дерек ловко ловит ключи от машины, Стайлз понимает, что он по этому скучал - скучал по адреналину, в мгновение ока забурлившему в его крови, - так что Дереку придётся просто смириться и прикрывать его спину, потому что Стайлз снова в строю. Стайлз наконец-то готов снова занять своё место волчьего Йоды в их стае.

**Часть 19. Малия**

Сердце всё ещё лихорадочно стучит где-то в горле, и Малия глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. Но ничего не выходит - липкий, сковывающий тело ужас, охвативший её, когда пуля просвистела в футе от виска и выбила из дерева фонтан щепок, до сих пор не отпускает, даже спустя два часа.  
Питер успокаивающе гладит её по волосам, и это помогает, хоть и совсем немного. Чувствовать члена стаи рядом - почти как глотнуть свежего, не наполненного страхом воздуха.  
\- Какого чёрта это было? - наконец спрашивает Малия, чтобы отвлечься от собственного колотящегося сердца и мягких прикосновений ладони Питера. - Что этим охотникам от меня нужно? Я же никого не убивала.  
\- Им нужна не ты, - качает головой Питер и приобнимает её за плечи. - Охотники ищут la loba, волчицу.  
\- И почему ты решил, что я не та самая волчица, которую они ищут? - Малия прижимается к его боку. - Стреляли-то эти идиоты именно в меня.  
\- Испанцы приехали в Бикон-Хиллз давно, ты тогда ещё бегала по лесу на четырёх лапах и самозабвенно охотилась на кроликов, - ухмыляется в ответ Питер. - Они не знают, что ты из стаи Скотта, и думают, что ты - та, кто им нужен.  
\- И кто же тогда la loba, чёрт возьми? - дышать становится почти легко, потому что руки Питера - это безопасность, руки Питера на её плечах не позволят случиться ничему дурному с ней.  
\- Я не знаю, - Питер пожимает плечами. - Но мы выясним, обещаю. Стайлз выяснит. Я всегда говорил, что этот мальчишка - гений, если нужно распутать замыслы каких-нибудь психопатов. Проверено на личном опыте. Всё-таки зря я его не укусил, когда была возможность.  
Он тихо смеётся, видимо вспомнив что-то такое, о чём Малия не имеет представления, но ей нет дела до того, что является причиной веселья Питера - имя Стайлза больно режет по ушам, хоть он перестал быть тем самым, что держит Малию под контролем.  
\- Ты сказал - Стайлз? - уточняет она, а потом насмешливо возражает. - Сомневаюсь, потому что Дерек не даст ему впутаться во что-либо, что связано со мной. После аварии он сказал, что если я только подойду к Стайлзу, он обо всём расскажет Скотту.  
\- Это больше не имеет значения, забудь про угрозы Дерека. Стайлз - не твой якорь, и Дерек об этом знает, - Питер проводит рукой по её спине; в этом уже нет такой острой необходимости, но он всё равно касается её. - Мой дорогой племянник может хоть наизнанку вывернуться, но ему не остановить Стайлза, если тот вобьёт себе в голову, что должен что-то выяснить. Поверь, против бронепоезда по фамилии Стилински у Дерека нет ни единого шанса.  
\- Ты специально позвонил ему, а не Скотту, ведь так? - Малия прищуривается и, выпутавшись из рук Питера, встаёт сдивана. - Ты знал, что Стайлз влезет в это дело.  
\- Естественно! - Питер с ухмылкой поднимается на ноги вслед за Малией. - Единственное, что нужно было сделать, чтобы Стайлз взялся за решение твоей проблемы - рассказать ему о ней.  
\- Какой же ты негодяй, - Малия смеётся и делает шаг навстречу Питеру. А затем ещё один, оказываясь совсем рядом, и закидывает руки ему на плечи.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, - серьёзно возражает Питер, и голос у него такой, что у Малии дыхание перехватывает. В голосе этом столько эмоций, что Малия разрешает себе поддаться своим желаниям, обнимает Питера за шею и, не раздумывая, касается его губ своими. В конце концов, она давно хотела это сделать, просто каждый раз себя останавливала, боясь, что Питер не поймёт, что он оттолкнёт её. Теперь Малия не боится - слишком много чувств для бесчувственного, как ей раньше казалось, Питера проскользнуло в его словах и интонациях.  
Питер не отталкивает, но и не отвечает на поцелуй. Его жёсткие на вид, но мягкие на ощупь губы остаются сомкнутыми. Малия ждёт несколько секунд, а потом отстраняется и непонимающе смотрит на него. Она чувствует, что волк Питера тянется ей навстречу, но тот лишь натягивает поводок, чтобы зверь ненароком не вырвался из под контроля.  
\- Мы не можем. Это не нормально, - твёрдо чеканит Питер, но дыхание его срывается. - Я ведь твой…  
\- Ты мне не отец, - Малия сверкает глазами, продолжая стоять так близко, что чувствует его выдохи на своих губах. - И кому как не тебе знать, что мы не самые нормальные люди в этом городе. Питер, я знаю, ты тоже хочешь.  
Питер на мгновение замирает, изучает её взглядом, а потом, едва заметно кивнув, подаётся вперёд, сгребает волосы Малии в кулак и впивается в её губы голодным поцелуем. Идеально.  
Малия обнимает его за шею одной рукой, второй проводит по широким плечам, а потом резко запрыгивает на Питера, чтобы тот подхватил её и прижал к себе, вплавил в своё тело.  
Чувствуя, как язык Питера настойчиво и бесстыдно вылизывает её рот, Малия чувствует, что это самое нормально, что случалось в её жизни, с тех пор, как она стала человеком. Словно шестерёнки механизма, беспорядочно крутившиеся до этого момента, наконец-то встали в правильное положение и начали безукоризненно верно двигаться в унисон.  
\- Ты сумасшедшая, - шепчет Питер ей в шею, а потом с силой засасывает чувствительную кожу под челюстью. - Абсолютно чокнутая, красавица.  
\- Тебе нравится это, - выдыхает Малия и, закусив губу, бессильно запрокидывает голову, ощущая, как жгуче начинает гореть кожа там, где оставляет свои метки Питер. - Будь я нормальной, ты бы на меня и не посмотрел, чудовище.  
В конце концов, кому как ни взрослым знать, что детские сказки не всегда такие, какими их читают малышам перед сном; они не всегда добрые, а их герои не всегда поступают правильно. Но у всех сказок - и у детских, и у взрослых, - должен быть свой хэппи-энд: красавица с чудовищем неизбежно находят друг друга, и им плевать, что об этом думает окружающий мир. У Перро они живут долго и счастливо, поэтому Малии - хоть она и плохо помнит, как Тейт читал ей перед сном в детстве, - кажется, что и у них с Питером есть есть все шансы.  
Питеру же, видимо, плевать по большому счёту на фолклор, потому что он прикусывает кожу на ключице Малии и ухмыляется громкому стону, сорвавшемуся с её губ.

**Часть 20. Скотт**

\- Мне всё ещё не нравится эта идея, - бубнит Скотт, паркуясь в переулке неподалёку от полицейского участка Бикон-Хиллз. - Серьёзно, Стайлз, какого чёрта мы должны вламываться в участок посреди ночи, если можно просто попросить твоего отца дать нам эту информацию?  
\- Да брось, где твой азарт? - Стайлз усмехается и отстёгивает ремень безопасности, а потом не выдерживает и всё-таки сознаётся. - Мы не вламываемся, отец в курсе наших планов и даже дал мне ключ-карту от своего кабинета. Так что даже если нас поймают, ничего страшного не произойдёт.  
\- Тогда зачем ночью? - Скотт продолжает недоумевать, пока они крадутся к заднему входу. - Тебе так хочется поиграть в шпионов?  
\- И это тоже, - подмигивает ему Стайлз. - На самом деле, я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то из полицейских заинтересовался тем, что мы ищем, и влез в это дело. Не нужно привлекать лишнего внимания властей к разборкам оборотней и охотников.  
\- И что же мы ищем? - продолжает допытываться Скотт, проскальзывая в участок вслед за другом. Чувство дежа вю такое сильное, что уже спустя несколько секунд Скотт понимает, что это вовсе не оно - он уже прокрадывался через эту дверь, только с Кирой, когда им было необходимо стереть с её телефона фотографии. Тогда их всё-таки засекли, поэтому Скотт благодарит Господа, что его отец убрался из Бикон-Хиллз и перестал совать свой нос куда не следует.  
\- Отлично, здесь только Джонс, так что у нас карт-бланш, - словно бы не замечая его вопроса, суфлёрским шёпотом говорит Стайлз, выглянув осторожно в приёмную. - Мы можем хоть весь участок перевернуть - он и не заметит.  
В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Скотта, он сдавленно хихикает и поясняет:  
\- Офицер Джонс глух как пень, - Стайлз открывает отцовский кабинет и почти не таясь в него заходит. - И имей ввиду, я тебе этого не говорил. Это практически государственная тайна.  
Скотт только головой качает, потому что - ну в самом деле, - иногда шериф Стилински кажется ему совершенно нелогичным. Особенно в такие моменты, когда он узнаёт, что тот оставляет дежурить в полицейском участке глухого офицера, в смену которого можно без помех ворваться сюда и сделать всё, что душе угодно.  
\- Что мы ищем, Стайлз? - повторяет свой вопрос Скотт, прикрыв дверь в кабинет шерифа. - Теперь-то ты можешь мне сказать.  
\- Естественно, - кивает Стайлз. - Мы ищем любые упоминания об испанцах. Что угодно - штрафы за неправильную парковку или превышение скорости, рапорты о несанкционированном ношении и применении оружия. Они не могли ни разу не засветиться перед патрульными за целый год. Мы должны выяснить кто они, Скотт.  
\- Это и есть твой план? - Скотт скептически приподнимает бровь. - Как мы поймём, что это именно те испанцы, которые нам нужны?  
\- А как много испанцев ты видел в Бикон-Хиллз? - ухмыляется Стайлз. - Мы проверим всех, у кого испанские фамилии, кто-то из них стопроцентно окажется охотником и выведет нас на эту тёплую дружелюбную компанию.  
\- И что дальше? - Скотт берёт из рук Стайлза ящик с бумагами и тут же чихает от облака взметнувшейся пыли.  
\- А дальше я с ними встречусь, - Стайлз тоже принимается за стопку папок. - Я не оборотень, так что скорее всего, я смогу найти с этими ребятами общий язык. В конце концов, если la loba, которую они ищут - не Малия, как утверждает Питер, в том, чтобы найти эту тварь, у нас тоже есть интерес. Проявим добрую волю и будем охотиться на неё вместе.  
\- Ты сдурел? - Скотт возмущённо смотрит на него поверх ящика. - Они охотники на оборотней, Стайлз!  
\- Поэтому для безопасности стаи нам нужно стать их союзниками, а не мишенями, - хладнокровно парирует Стайлз, а затем бросает в него папку, которую держал в руках. - Отксерокопируй, возможно это наш клиент.  
\- А Джонс? - Скотт с намёком смотрит в сторону двери.  
\- Глух как пень, - напоминает Стайлз с усмешкой. - Просто сделай это, Скотт.  
Скотт послушно включает ксерокс и принимается копировать листы, подшитые в папку.  
\- Думаешь это сработает? - спрашивает он, выразительно оглядывая ящики с архивом.  
\- Я почти уверен, - Стайлз кивает и перебрасывает ему очередную папку. - Здесь, кажется, всё. Оставайся тут, а я сейчас принесу пачку рапортов из стола Пэрриша. У него хранятся документы по всем дорожно-транспортным проишествиям.  
И не успевает Скотт и рта раскрыть, как Стайлз выскальзывает за дверь. Он возвращается через минуту или около того с охапкой бумаг и, пыхтя, сгружает их на стол.  
\- Посмотрим, что тут у нас, - наскоро перебирая листы, Стайлз тихо бормочет себе под нос. - Смотри-ка, превышение скорости на сорок миль час в пригороде. Угадай, какая фамилия у этого гонщика? - и не дожидаясь, пока Скотт что-нибудь скажет, Стайлз торжествующе заканчивает. - Его фамилия Домингес, Скотт! Улавливаешь, что это значит?  
Скотт поспешно перебирает свежеоткопированные ещё тёплые листы и поражённо выдыхает:  
\- Такая же, как у того парня, которого задержали за непродлённую лицензию на винтовку!  
\- Именно! - довольно кивает Стайлз. - Мы нашли их, Скотт. Ну и кто тут гений, скажи-ка мне, бро?  
\- Теперь мы можем отсюда убираться, - игнорирует его восторги Скотт, принимаясь запихивать папки обратно в ящики. Стайлз, продолжая улыбаться, тоже складывает рапорты в аккуратную стопку, а затем он вдруг замирает и улыбка сползает с его лица, будто её и не было никогда.  
\- Что там у тебя? - интересуется Скотт, ставя ящик с папками обратно на полку, но Стайлз молчит и это пугает. Он с ужасом читает один из документов, и глаза его с каждой строчкой всё больше выцветают.  
\- Какого чёрта? - наконец хрипло выдыхает он, а потом смотрит на Скотта так, будто привидение увидел. Скотт непонимающе хмурится, и Стайлз с нечитаемым выражением лица передаёт ему рапорт. - Что это нахрен такое?  
Скотт забирает листок из его рук, бросает взгляд на текст и холодеет. Прямо перед его глазами рапорт об аварии годичной давности, аварии в которой погибла Натали Крейг. Строчки прыгают перед глазами, и Скотту никак не удаётся прочесть документ целиком, глаза выхватывают лишь обрывки фраз: “в нетрезвом состоянии”, “содержание MDMA в крови превышает допустимую норму в два раза”, “погибла на месте”, “госпитализирован и взят под стражу в центральной больнице Бикон-Хиллз”. Фраз, которых более чем достаточно для того, чтобы понять, какой именно рапорт попал им в руки.  
Стайлз забирает у него листок, и лицо его сейчас больше всего похоже на восковую маску - оно неподвижно, по нему невозможно прочесть ни одной эмоции, и Скотту становится страшно. Скотт просто каменеет от ужаса, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, а пальцы у него мелко трясутся и слабеют, отчего ксерокопии архивных документов разлетаются по всему кабинету.  
Стайлз ещё раз вчитывается в текст, будто надеясь, что собственная фамилия ему примерещилась, а затем поднимает взгляд на Скотта и очень тихо, на грани слышимости, спрашивает:  
\- Нокицунэ вселился не в Эллисон, ведь так?  
И Скотт не знает, что ему на это ответить.

**fin**


End file.
